Yama-chan in Wonderland
by the gnome
Summary: Yamato ends up in a very strange place after he thinks he's lost Taichi, to Sora. AU, twisted, yaoi/yuri/ straight. It's Taito/YamaTai and fluffy! What else do you need? Just in case: Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Jyoushirou, Kensuke (sorta) Now Complete!!!
1. Jumping

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything of worth, so your suing efforts would be useless, ha! Useless I say! No seriously, I'm not out to make any money, just have fun. (and surely that's not against the law is it?)  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai. That is Male/Male and Female/Female romances. For the sanity of everyone involved, please don't bother to read something which will just disgust you if you don't like that sort of thing. Roll call: Taito/YamaTai (I don't care who's the seme or uke, and none of these couples seem like they'd have really strict roles, anyway. so writing one name is easier), Mira, Takori, Hiyako, Jyoushirou (Kensuke is mostly reserved for its own piece of fluff) By the way, there are straight couples in this, but I'll let you be surprised because the list above is entirely accurate.  
  
  
***  
  
Chap. 1: Jumping  
  
***  
  
"Sora, I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it Taichi?"  
  
Yamato did not normally hug trees. He had always rather liked them, but had never been inclined towards public displays of affection. He was also, apparently, not usually prone to eavesdropping, especially not on his friends, judging from his evident distress. Not that he was doing it on purpose, obviously. It just seemed that Taichi would inevitably show up wherever Yamato wanted to be. However, life can be strange at times, so, this particular moment found Yamato suspended upside down from a fairly sturdy tree branch, holding it ever so tightly, in, coincidentally, the perfect position for a certain conversation to reach his ears.  
  
"Well, it's like, I got this friend see..."  
  
"Hmm, riiiight. So, what's with this um, friend?"  
  
"Uh, he sort of, well, has this crush, on like, uh, someone, and I thought, you know, since, you've got the crest of love and stuff, you could give me some good advice."  
  
"For your friend right?"  
  
"Uh yeah, that's what I meant!"  
  
"Uh-huh. So what's his problem?"  
  
Today's amateur tree hugging spy perked up his ears. This was, after all, how he had, coincidentally of course, ended up in this situation, having by sheer chance overheard Taichi, who he'd definitely not been following around like a love sick puppy, ask Sora to meet him under the very tree, that he then um, remembered that he had planned to, er, climb that afternoon. Thus, he was, truly, being polite to his two friends by making himself, unobtrusive. Yeah, that's right. No ulterior motive whatsoever.  
  
"Well, the person he's got a crush on, it's like, well, they know each other..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not just that, we, I mean they're like best friends and stuff, and it's so confusing 'cause it just seems weird, somehow, like, how or why or somethin'. So I'm thinking like stop it you idiot, they're your best friend, you shouldn't think like that and um..."  
  
"Taichi, are you trying to say that you're in love with your best friend?"  
  
"What? Me, uh, I wasn't talking about me, really! Didn't you hear me say, 'I've got this friend'?" Then he started laughing nervously.  
  
"Taichi." Sora's tone brooked no argument. The pathetic excuse for laughter ceased.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so. But, it's so embarrassing. And if, y'know, they don't feel the same way, I'd still /really/ like to be friends and all..."  
  
Yamato didn't notice that he had begun to hold his breath. A dim notion bounced through his currently non-functioning logic centers. 'If she rejects him, I might still have a chance! It would be on the rebound, but...'  
  
"Oh, Taichi, that's very sweet, but don't worry, I understand exactly how you feel."  
  
'Nooooooooooooo!' Yamato hoped the whoosh of his sudden exhalation wasn't too conspicuous, but suddenly had other problems as it seemed his grip on the branch had slackened inexplicably.  
  
"Really! You do! That's great!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
Yamato began to panic as he fought desperately to regain his hold, noticing unhappily that the surrounding foliage was shaking rather violently in response to his efforts. He was not shocked. Not shocked. Not. Shocked. Argh, damn branch, hold still!  
  
"Yeah, I think I know just how to help you. Let me tell you a story."  
  
She paused for a moment because above them, the leaves seemed to be inordinately active. She frowned as small objects began falling down.  
  
'Ack, no! Not nuts! This sucks!' thought the cause of the not so still life.  
  
"Actually, uh, why don't you come with me and I'll show you something. This tree is making me nervous."  
  
"Okay, anything, if you can, you know, help. Damn, those must be some pretty pissed off birds. Let's get out of here, I don't want bird poop on my hair."  
  
"You're so sensitive Taichi, a real gentleman."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Yamato had long since been tuning them out, since he'd heard their sickeningly sweet /love confession/. argh, damn. Stupid Taichi and Sora messing up his plans, he had much better things to think about of course, so them barging in on his quiet time was not his problem. Closing his eyes and crossing his arms, he could almost feel himself floating into a zen like calm. He didn't need to think about them, Taichi and... Sora, Sora and Taichi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-wait-a-second tree? He had time to lament that he'd not gotten to that part of the song faster before he hit the ground with a solid thunk.  
  
Thunk. That sounded appropriate somehow. He reveled in the dull noise his head made against the springy ground as he feebly raised his head then dropped it. Repeatedly. 'Stupid' thunk 'Taichi' thunk 'in love' thunk 'with' thunk 'Sora' thunk 'No that's not it' thunk 'in love' thunk 'with' thunk 'someone else' thunk.  
  
Sated with head banging, Yamato rolled onto his side, throwing an arm protectively around the head he'd just abused. The mild ringing he'd just acquired was not enough to block out his next thought. 'Why not me?'  
  
'Because you're a guy you idiot.' replied a little voice in his head. Angry at himself, he threw off the arm, lay flat on his back again and resolved to lose himself in the sky. Which he couldn't see because he was under a tree. 'Honestly, when you decided to go spy on them, what did you expect they came out here to do anyway?' He willed the little voice to shut up. A nut fell, bouncing off his forehead.  
  
He was then motivated to crawl out of there lest a bird really poop in his hair. No matter how pathetic he was, he did have a hairstyle to maintain you know. Trudging home, he began contemplating borrowing his Dad's tapes, so he too could be a happy little buffalo.  
  
'Cheer up!' he thought to himself. 'There are plenty of fish in the sea. Plenty of spiky haired goggle wearing irritatingly genki impulsive brave warm handsome strong understanding fish. Right. And gay too.' He had to add that to the list or this would all just happen again. He frowned. 'I just have to find myself a gay Taichi, that's all. That condition at least rules out Daisuke as a viable choice.' He sighed at the impossibility of it all, and at the fact that even Daisuke had someone. He was alone.  
  
'Why! Why can't I just be a straight guy, I mean, I'm sure I could find a nice girl to date me! Or find some other guy. I'm just abnormal is what it is. This, is my own fault. I don't want any other guy. I want Taichi.'  
  
'If it were a girl, maybe I wouldn't feel so stupid, I mean, people expect guys to fight over girls at least. Like, Tai and the rest certainly expressed their objections when I asked out Sora.' He smiled wryly. 'Little did they know that was the last straw in convincing me that trying to act straight was a bad idea.'  
  
'What am I supposed to do now? Bitch slap Sora?' The thought was somehow not very appealing. 'Especially since she can probably kick my ass anyway... Plus no grope factor. Now Tai and Sora in a catfight, that might be interesting, or maybe Tai and Jyou would be better, he's kinda cute but not really my type, or maybe even Koushirou... ARGH~! What am I doing?'  
  
'Just face it Yama, you have no chance.' he thought, finding himself at his front door. Resignedly, he keyed his way into the empty apartment, surprised, since Takeru was supposed to be here this week. His father was probably still at work this time of day of course. He stopped at the dining room table when he found a note.  
  
Oniisan,  
  
Hikari and I are going to study together, so I probably won't be back until later.   
I left my stuff in your room for now, I'll clean it up later, but if it's in the way  
just put it in the closet or something. Expect me around maybe 10:00, because we  
have a project due that needs a lot of work.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Takeru  
PS. If you need me, e-mail, or call the Yagami's, They'll tell  
you 'Kari-chan's   
cell number.  
  
The note, which only reinforced the point to him that he would never have as much fun with his choice in Yagami as Takeru, did not improve his mood. Wandering into his room, he noted that when Takeru said clean, he really meant it. The stuff was all over the place!  
  
Sighing, he began foisting things into his closet at random. A bag here, a pile of clothes there, what a mess! Not that Yamato was too objectionable to being domestic, he was normally that way, but this was ridiculous. 'Sheesh, it's like the world is trying to tell me the answer is in the closet. What a load of crap.'  
  
Still, strangely curious, he looked over his handiwork, approving of the once again spotless room, and then checked the closet level. As he rearranged some clothing to a less precarious perch, a rubber antenna nub type thing caught his eye. Thinking it might be a phone that he didn't want to get laundered, he pulled the device out of the clothing. It was in fact, Takeru's digivice, a D-3.  
  
Never having had one for himself, Yamato indulged his curiousity and started playing with it a little. 'Gee, wouldn't it be great if I could open a portal to the digital world with one of these like the younger kids? I'd sure like to talk to Gabumon about now, he can usually calm me down.' Eyeing his computer speculatively, he shrugged, and walked over. Figuring it was harmless, he held up the device and intoned, "Digiport, Open!"  
  
Nothing happened. Yamato was forced to laugh a little at his own silliness at this point, glad that at least no one had been around to witness his small flight of fancy. He did wish he could be happy like everyone else, but going insane was probably not the solution.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, his small adjustments on the instrument had not been entirely beneficial, especially since he had foolishly invoked its trigger mechanism. The machine had taken a little interval to adjust to its new settings, but was about to launch into operation.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato was turning away from the computer, digivice still in hand, re-thinking wistfully, 'Yeah, I wish I could be happy like all my friends.' The digivice's signal was sent, and the computer began reacting accordingly. He turned, too late to do anything, as the screen projected its beam, sucking him into its other realm. The digivice, immune in its new configuration was not taken, thus bereft of support, dropped, unharmed, but well camouflaged into the carpeting.  
  
***  
  
"So, how's this supposed to help me?"  
  
"I'm trying to show you that you and Yamato-kun are perfect for each other you dope!"  
  
"I know that!" Taichi snapped, "But the problem is, I don't think he does. Or maybe he really is straight, he almost asked you out you know! Ugh, I just, feel like an idiot, Sora! I mean, I totally fell for my best friend, like the thought of him dating you, that just drove me nuts! Since, then, I've been so embarrassed, I've been trying to avoid him, but he like shows up wherever I go, it's like he's following me around or something! Maybe I'm being paranoid, or wishful or whatever, but at this rate, I don't know how I can face him. But I couldn't stand not seeing him..."  
  
"I told you I understand perfectly Taichi, so calm down while I try to help you!"  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"GRRRR." Sora resisted the urge to stab him with the pencil she was holding. Plunking down a somewhat, wrinkled, piece of paper, she continued, "I'm trying to put this in terms you understand, moron. Now stand here, and I'll draw you a play."  
  
"Oh Sora, that's soooo stupid. I thought you had the crest of looooove for a reason."  
  
"Got a better idea?" she shot back, glaring daggers at the boy sitting at her desk, while she stood nearby over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, why don't I just play with your stuff, not that that would be much fun, gee Sora, I never knew you were so /girly/." he replied, manipulating various strange objects on the girl's desk. 'Maybe letting him in my room was a mistake.' reflected Sora. "Look, do you want help or not, aah, no! Don't touch that!"  
  
"What's this, maybe, 'Sora-chan's diary', with all your innermost thoughts and feelings, I can see it now, page one, 'Oh my beloved Taichi-sama, I would bow down and serve you as a slave if you'd but look at me once...' ha ha ha. Damn, the thing's so pink! Didn't even know you liked the color." he pranced around the room narrowly avoiding her attempts to recover the item. Opening it up, he stopped dead in his tracks upon reviewing its actual contents.  
  
"I like pink very much thank you." she bit out, blushing hotly as she grabbed what was now very clearly an exchange diary out of his hands.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know you liked it /that/ much."  
  
"Well, I did tell you I understood /exactly/ how you felt didn't I?"  
  
He bent down to pick a thin strip of glossed picture paper that had fallen out during the chase. It was a strip of the kind of photographs that come out of those booth machines. "I also didn't know that Mimi-chan was so, forward..." he joked, adopting a very convincing drooling hentai fanboy look.  
  
Snatching the pictures as well, she continued, "Ugh, this is precisely why you will never snag the boy of your dreams without my help. Now shut it, and let me help you. I can't believe most of the school thinks the two of us are dating." She began making faces of disgust at the idea.  
  
Looking mildly offended, Taichi replied, "Well for your information, you're the most attractive woman I've ever met."  
  
"But you're gay!"  
  
"EXACTLY."  
  
She picked up a pillow from her bed, slung it at his head, and yelled, "Die Bitch!" He dodged it easily, but it wasn't long before they both collapsed in fits of laughter. After regaining his breath, Taichi said, "Seriously though, dating you would be like dating Hikari-chan or something. But Yamato..." he trailed off, turning away sadly. "It must be nice though, knowing the person you love loves you back."  
  
At that moment, all the intricate plans in her head suddenly went 'poof', and Sora found herself going purely on instinct, words flowing from her mouth before she realized it. "Honestly, Taichi, if you just told him how much you love him, you'd either find that he feels the same way, or loves you just as much, only as a friend. There's nothing to be afraid of you know, Yamato-kun would never hurt you, and no matter what, he'll always be your friend."  
  
"Easy for you to say." he muttered.  
  
"No, trust me, I know how hard it is, but if you don't try, you could possibly miss the best thing that could ever happen to you, or at least, lose the person who could help you through the pain the best."  
  
Though still seeming a little doubtful, he looked back at her hopefully, replying, "You really think so?"  
  
"Of course, sheesh, aren't you supposed to have the crest of courage? Now let's go find Yamato-kun, and help you get this off your chest, Taichi. I know you'll feel so much better at least having him know how you feel." She offered him her hand, and taking it, he stood and grinned brightly. "Plus it's a better idea than you and your 'grope fests' uh, excuse me I meant, fights." she finished, smiling as well.  
  
"Well you got me there. Not that they weren't, ahem, enjoyable, but, I guess I should listen to you. After all, you did manage to bag the head cheerleader." Sora silently wished that Yamato would find a way to make her friend a little less flip.  
  
***  
  
The boy was lost. Distraught. He was stalked by fear and darkness in an ever-changing void, but for his will, effortlessly banishing the specters only to reveal new ones.  
  
He'd never known reality to be so subjective. Making the obvious conclusion that this was not real. It could not be.  
  
This was not his reality. None of these were.  
  
In the manner of one entrapped in an endless hall of mirrors, the flight began, desperate, then confused, finally numb. One uncertainty would merely be replaced by another when rejected, in an infinite progression, until he was not sure that he even existed.  
  
Dropping to his knees (did he have knees?) he clutched desperately at his head (who was he?) in one last attempt to retain his identity. He grasped at the ghost traces filtering through his rapidly fragmenting thoughts. 'happy...' There was one! 'Happy like my friends.' Friends! He remembered them! Important people! One really important person...  
  
The scenery around seemed to firm in response. Yes, mildly, he had a sense of who, where, what he was. Familiarity flooded, and the strength of relief filled him. He struggled weakly to his feet, meandering crookedly towards home. He remembered a home.  
  
'Ugh, school. Playground, remember that playground.' The overwhelming desire for comfort drove him on to his destination. 'Apartment building! Must get there! Home...' Dragging himself up the stairs was perhaps one of the most taxing ordeals he could recall, not that he recalled all that much. The name on the doorplate brightened him. 'Ishi...da.' Too tired to contemplate the implications of the night's journey, he forced himself to stay upright long enough to get in the door, in which, luckily, it appeared his key worked. His feet seemed to know the path by heart as he made his way to a darkened room. His room he was sure.  
  
Collapsing into the bed, he lay for a moment, reveling in the softness, wrapped in a sense of self-awareness. But after not long, he abandoned consciousness and slept for a time.  
  
***  
  
"You said what!?!"  
  
"Oh come on Iori-kun, it's no big deal you know, I didn't actually lie! We did have a project, and we did go to the library!" Takeru had always had a hard time following Miyako when she spoke. She just had this strange way of moving around, especially when she was excited. It was, distracting, in the way that makes you want to put your own eyes out. He noticed, though, that Iori-kun seemed pretty immune to it by now.  
  
"I can not believe you used me like that! Scratch that, I can believe it quite easily, but what I can't believe, is how in all possibility you thought you were going to get me to play along!"  
  
"Aw, I just thought you'd enjoy a night out once in a while man." Seeing that Iori was in no way convinced, she broke down and offered up a piece of the real story. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand being cooped up in the apartment anymore! Mom grounded me for any non-academic outings after that time I decided to um, borrow the car? And she trusts you! Can't you do an old friend a favor?"  
  
At this point, Takeru and Hikari were walking behind the two arguing teens, safely out of range. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how he'd let Hikari talk him in to this either, since she was using him as her excuse, having been barred as well. He normally enjoyed spending time with his father and brother, not that either of them were home much anyway. He doubted either of them would see the note he'd left before he came back, but 10:00 was the latest he could bring himself to write down without feeling guilty. Meanwhile, the battle of wills ahead of them continued.  
  
"What are you insane? You don't have a license! You should not be driving!"  
  
"Well I know that! Now..." Iori did appear to soften slightly as the chagrined expression passed across Miyako's face. She could be quite sympathetic, when she wasn't trying. His argument weakened a little.  
  
"Your mother trusts me for a reason you know. Why didn't you just tell her you were studying with Hikari-san or something?" He might be understanding, noted Takeru, but that didn't make him any more inclined to lie himself it seemed. What a serious guy.  
  
"Well that's because the whole car thing was her fault, wasn't it, 'Kari-chan?" With that, Miyako turned a sour expression on the other girl. In a gesture that reminded Takeru strangely of Taichi, his best friend's arm flew in place behind her head, as she laughed nervously. 'Hmm, maybe siblings really do rub off on each other' He got an image of himself preening his hair like his brother, gel and all, only, in his vision, the gel made his hat stick to his head and he couldn't get it off. In spite of himself, he couldn't help guffawing loudly, joining Hikari's nervous chuckle in a cacophony of just plain disturbing laughter.  
  
Which of course prompted Miyako to turn the severe look on him instead. Too bad he couldn't stop laughing. "Just what is so funny?" Miyako inquired, explosively. Hikari, in a supremely un-Taichi-like move, took the opportunity to hide behind him. 'That girl needs some more backbone.' he thought, as he tried to find something to say.  
  
"Uh... That is, um..."  
  
"Leave Takeru-san alone." Iori went from stern to embarrassed as he was hit with three different looks of surprise. "I mean, uh..."  
  
Feeling the need to save the boy somehow, Takeru jumped in hurriedly, saying, "I'm sorry, Miyako. Hikari-chan just reminded me so much of Taichi right then, I had to laugh. It sounds like just the sort of thing he would do."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed the target of the gibe, immediately emerging from her position behind him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, it was pretty cu-funny. he he he" One thing he couldn't fault her in, Miyako definitely had a sense of humor.  
  
"Not you too Miyako-chan!" Hikari wailed, utilizing her secret weapon: puppy dog face! Takeru winced. He usually thought of himself as a pretty smooth talker, but knowing that face, he had to concede that he was nowhere near Hikari's league in the polite manipulation department.   
  
True to form, it worked like a charm. "Wah, uh I didn't mean it like that, honest Hikari-chan. I'm sorry, really! Look at me, have you ever seen a sorrier person in your life?" babbled Miyako, arms waving about frantically. The pattern of her movements really was dizzying, but it was much more amusing this time.  
  
"I guess it's okay. I forgive you Miyako-chan." To cap it, Hikari smiled beatifically. Miyako let out a sigh. For some reason Takeru thought he could hear the cracking of a whip distantly.   
  
Iori eyed the two girls suspiciously, muttering, "Am I the only one who sees something a little funny about this..." The girls had seemingly forgotten the presence of the others at this point, absorbed in discussing the rest of the evening together.  
  
Takeru sighed to himself this time, and moved to near Iori, understanding the other boy's plight quite clearly. "I don't think there's any way to get out of this Iori-kun." Iori nodded, obviously not to thrilled with this development. Takeru didn't like that.  
  
"Tell you what, those two were planning on dragging me to some sappy romance movie with them, but since you're coming along, do you want to go see something different with me?" The boy seemed to brighten a bit at the suggestion and Takeru thought ruefully that he was probably the only teenage boy in the world who actually sort of liked romance movies. Another thought occurred to him. "Um, do you have to go home earlier or something, I mean, I'm not sure how long you and Miyako-chan are cleared for and all..."  
  
"Oh no, when Grandpa saw it was you who came to pick me up, he told me it was okay to stay out later. He trusts you a lot too."  
  
For some reason, that made Takeru happy, but not knowing why, he just favored Iori with a bemused stare. "Is that so?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah..." and this time it was the boys who shared a round of nervous laughter between them.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's a d-all set!" finished Takeru.  
  
From a few yards ahead, Hikari called back to them, "Are you guys coming along, or are you just going to stand there all night?"  
  
In all immediacy the party of four was reformed, in comforting insulation from the intimacy of pairs.  
  
***  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Come on Yamato, pick up!' Taichi thought impatiently.  
  
'Ring'  
  
"Hello, this is the Ishida residence. We're not in at the mome-"  
  
Taichi hung up. This was nerve racking. Flopping down on the couch, he tried to find comfort in the amusement of watching Sora politely fend off his mother's offers of her home cooked 'food', but his heart apparently refused anything less than Yamato's return profession of love as acceptable.  
  
"Sooooooorraaaaaaaaa."  
  
"Oh no thanks Yagami-san, I just ate, really, oh I'm sure its delicious-"  
  
"Soooraaaa, I can't find him!"  
  
"Sure the recipe looks fine-"  
  
"SORA!" Taichi barked, irritated.  
  
"WHAT?" she turned, finally unable to ignore his pitiful moaning.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to help me with this brilliant plan? I can't find him anywhere!" he complained at her, annoyed at the fact the he was getting nowhere with Yamato, fast.  
  
"Now Taichi, that's not very nice at all." He sat up immediately, back ramrod straight. It seemed, he'd forgotten his mother's presence, at least to the point that she could involve herself in the conversation. "Here Sora-chan is trying to help you get a date, and you're being very rude. You should be grateful that someone is helping you catch a nice boy like Yamato-kun instead of someone like say, your idiot fath-"  
  
"MOM!" Taichi exclaimed, embarrassed enough to melt into a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Oh, of course I'm kidding dear, I love your father very much, even if he can be a bit dense but-"  
  
"You're missing the point entirely!" He patently ignored Sora laughing her ass off nearby.  
  
"Which is? Speak up dear, I can't hear you." Taichi could almost believe she was smiling sadistically, but, naw, parents couldn't be that mean, could they?  
  
"Well, uh, that is..." he hated being wrong. Hate hate hated it.  
  
"If the point is to find him, you might want to call your sister, since she said she'd be studying at the library with Takeru-kun earlier, and he might lead you to his brother."  
  
"Really?" despite his utter humiliation at the hands of his mother, Taichi was a very resilient boy, so he perked up at the news immediately.  
  
"Thanks Mom! I think we'll just go there right now!" With that, Taichi was up in a rush, pausing only to drag along Sora, and was at the door in a matter of moments. Off to find Yama, and away from the eyes of his mom!  
  
However, she had a parting comment for him right before they stepped outside. She called, "Well dear, you might want to check other places too, because when Takeru-kun came to pick her up, he'd brought Miyako-chan and Iori-kun along as well."  
  
The statement percolated through his muddled thoughts all boiling down to making no sense whatsoever. He stopped. "What?"  
  
"Meaning, I don't think she's as much studying as she says, but since I grounded her, she had to find a believable excuse like studying with Takeru-kun to get out of here. Of course I knew that, but the constant moping around the apartment was driving me insane, so I let her go. Just, instead of the library, you might want to think about where your sister would take her girlfriend on a date." With that, his mother turned back to 'cooking' brightly.  
  
Being temporarily frozen in shock, it occurred to him that he had been terribly, horribly wrong. Parents really could be that mean.  
  
Sora turned to him and laughed, saying, "I love your mom Taichi! She's great!"  
  
***   
  
Yamato's consciousness was blearing back into place with aggravatingly increasing speed. Probably precipitated by the fact that someone was beating him with a pillow.  
  
"Ugh... ow, ay..." he said intelligently.  
  
"Yamato, get up! Come on! It's like noon already!"  
  
He tried desperately to ignore the familiar voice, but as said, the intermittent blows were a bit difficult to block out.  
  
"Get up! You're a mess!"  
  
That got his attention. Sitting up groggily, his hands, fumbled around his clothing automatically, looking for a comb.  
  
"How's my hair?"  
  
Takeru laughed, then said, "You never change 'niisan. But you did surprise us, we thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."  
  
As vague memories of the prior night began to surface, Yamato added Takeru's statement to reasons why he was quite confused. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he replied, "Huh?"  
  
"You know, Mom said you'd be here on Saturday, not like, Thursday in the middle of the night. You should have at least called me or Dad when you got here."  
  
"I'm here because it's summer vacation?" Yamato asked, unsure of the reasoning.  
  
"Yeah, and 'cause Mom's got that conference in Hong Kong, so she figured sending you to live with your father and brother for a while would be better than leaving you all by yourself, or didn't you notice she hasn't been around for a day or two."  
  
"I live with Mom?" Seeing a look of incredulity threatening from his brother, Yamato amended, "Er, I mean, I'm used to living with Mom. You know how she is, doesn't like getting interrupted while she's writing, but you're right, I guess I should have let you guys know I decided to come early."  
  
Takeru still looked a bit apprehensive at that, but apparently found it believable enough, as he continued, "Yeah, Dad said if he'd known you were coming, he would've taken today off, but as it is, they've got this big project down at the TV station, and he couldn't take a day off at such short notice. I was especially surprised to find you conked out on my bed. Um, I don't know what you're gonna do for today, I was planning to you know, hang out with Hikaru-kun and some other friends. You want to come along?"  
  
By this time Yamato had pieced together the experience of getting sucked into the computer, and then emerging into this strange world that seemed similar but not quite the same as his reality. How in the world was he going to get home? For lack of any better idea, he answered, "Uh, sure, I guess that sounds okay. Who's Hikaru?"  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes, then said, "You're so forgetful sometimes. You've met Hikaru before, you know, my best friend?" Seeing Yamato's blank look, he sighed, "Nevermind, I'll just introduce you when we get there."  
  
***  
  
As he and his brother neared their destination, Yamato realized that the building looked rather familiar. This was Taichi's building, well it was in his world anyway. Near the entrance, he spotted a boy waving at them.  
  
Takeru waved back at the boy and they approached each other, apparently catching up a little. Yamato hung back, but couldn't help thinking that he had met this kid before, but couldn't pin down their identity. The boy was slightly shorter than Takeru, had short, though well styled, light brown hair, Yama noticed, and seemed to like warm colors, dressing in reds and oranges.  
  
They began to walk towards Yamato so that Takeru could introduce them it seemed, when more of Takeru's friends began to show up, this time, three girls. Two of them he recognized, seeing as they were Mimi and Miyako, but the third was a petite red head, a few inches shorter than Mimi, sporting a pixie cut. She looked immensely familiar to Yamato too, but he still couldn't quite put a finger on why.  
  
"Miyako-chan, Mimi, Kyouko!" called the brown haired boy. The girls walked over, and Takeru asked, "Do you know who else is coming? Are we still planning to go to the movies?" The red head who Yamato assumed was called Kyouko answered, "Yes, Jyou-san promised he'd come and we'd see that new romance movie together." She blushed cutely as Miyako and Mimi began to tease her about her boyfriend. Yamato wondered idly if it was the same Jyou that he knew, and if it was, if this was Jyou's girlfriend on his world as well.  
  
The boy with brown hair questioned the girls urgently, "Suka-chan isn't coming is she?" He looked a bit uncomfortable. Miyako beamed and walked over to him, remonstrating, "No, you know that ever since she and Ken-kun began going out, she hasn't been bugging you Hi-chan. Nope, she's left you all to me. You're very safe." The boy smiled, and Miyako latched onto his arm and virtually melted. Takeru made gagging sounds. "Oh, poor guy, too many girls crawling all over you."  
  
Something in the exchange triggered warning bells in Yamato's mind, and he doggedly pursued the elusive thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Miyako took a moment to resolidify slightly and addressed Takeru, who seemed to be going out of his way to look disgusted at the happy young couple. Of course she was too happy to let him be a downer, so she offered him a choice tidbit. "Don't be bitter Takeru, you know Shiori-chan from our building has the biggest crush on you."  
  
Yamato was almost there, he could feel it. He struggled to block out the conversations he didn't really understand anyway.  
  
"You're kidding! She's kinda cute. You mean Hida Shiori righ-"  
  
He had it! The little bit of familiarity. Yamato interrupted them since he hadn't been listening. "Excuse me, were you talking about Ichijouji Ken a second ago?"  
  
Takeru looked sourly at his elder brother, but answered, "Yeah, Ichijouji Ken and his new girlfriend Motomiya Suka, who used to obsess over our friend the lady killer here." He indicated the brown haired boy, who Miyako immediately tightened her hold around.  
  
"Motomiya Suka?" Yamato repeated weakly.  
  
Then Takeru brightened, remembering some great embarrassment material. "That's right! I remember now! Suka-chan's older sister Jun used to chase you around almost as badly as Suka and Hikaru here. Of course you'd know them, hey, you know Ken too?"  
  
"Hikari?" Yamato tried hopefully. The boy with brown hair answered, "No, it's Hikaru actually, but my parents said they were going to name me Hikari if I'd been a girl. They thought, even though Hikari's a perfectly fine male name, that Hikaru sounded more manly or something. The funny thing is, it's not like you can't name girls Hikaru either." Seeing Yamato's shell shocked look, Hikaru changed the subject, "So, you know the horror of being a Motomiya's target too do you?"  
  
Yamato didn't answer, but a voice he would've recognized if he'd been in a proper frame of mind did for him, "I'm sure he does, but that Jun girl has moved on to my brother Shin. He doesn't seem to mind too much though." Yamato turned. Yup, definitely the same Jyou. Who went to stand by his girlfriend, Kyouko, the red head who was friends with Mimi...and Miyako... Things were falling horrifyingly into place. Yamato figured if he had any more shocks in the day, he would faint.  
  
Mimi-chan sighed, looking a little lonely as all the people paired off, well except for Takeru and his brother, but she only really had eyes for one person anyway, so of course she asked, "Are we leaving or waiting for someone else to show up?"  
  
This time everyone around except for Yamato seemed to get the in-joke as they began to smirk and glare suspiciously at Mimi. Miyako chuckled maliciously then replied, "Don't worry, I'm sure your one and only will be here shortly."  
  
Koushir- Kyouko that is, continued, "It's quite obvious that he feels the same way Mimi-chan, but as long as you two aren't willing to do anything about it, it's all the more amusing for the rest of us."  
  
"Hmph, whatever, I have no idea what you guys are talking about." replied Mimi. "In fact, I think I'll go get him now, and we'll both laugh at these silly innuendoes."  
  
"How do you know who we're talking about if you don't like anyone like that?" Takeru asked, grinning as well.  
  
"Oh, you know very well who I li-" realizing her folly, Mimi shut her mouth and marched huffily past Yamato a little way up the stairs.  
  
Hikaru called up to her, "Well as for he who shall remain unnamed, he's probably at our place, bugging my stupid siste-"  
  
At that moment, a light baritone male voice coming from above was heard to be saying very clearly, "Yagami baaaaka!!!" The sound of running feet on the stairs came closer and closer. A strikingly familiar female voice screeched back in outrage, "Takenouchi Sorata, prepare to die!!!"  
  
"Well that's one way to get her to hurry up, I guess." muttered Hikaru.  
  
To Yamato, things seemed to be moving obscenely slow, as two familiar forms materialized on the landing of the stairway that Mimi was standing in frozen, one fourth of the way up. The first, a boy with longish flame colored hair pulled back in a short pony tail, slightly taller than himself, Yamato later noticed, was looking backwards, so failed to notice the presence of a young girl in front of him on the stairs. When he turned back, he was virtually on top of the girl, so his efforts to stop, were quite ineffective actually, resulting in his momentum carrying both him and Mimi off of the stairs in a painful looking spill, which he absorbed most of by grabbing her and athletically turning them both around so he landed on his back, with Mimi on top of him.  
  
The second figure, a small dark girl with an unruly mop of brown hair, didn't have quite as much trouble, but the collision made it difficult to stop quite properly as she reached the bottom right behind the orange haired boy. She stumbled slightly, and Yamato, who'd been closest to the stairs was in just the right place at the right time to catch the girl.  
  
Everyone had rushed to help the other two up, but it seemed Mimi and, er, Sorata weren't hurt after all. Sorata apologized profusely sounding very much like the Sora that Yamato knew, but he didn't really notice, as he hadn't taken his attention off the girl in his arms. His brain knew that if the boy was Sora, there was one obvious conclusion, but, his hands on some other things that were also obvious, weren't letting him believe it, not quite yet.  
  
As the commotion sorted itself out, Yamato helped the girl to her feet, but it seemed he wasn't ready to let go at the moment. In response the girl spoke up, "Uh, I'm okay, you can let go now... mister. Hey, who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
Takeru, noticing his brother's strange behavior, came to the girl's rescue, and gently parted the two, taking a moment to smack himself with the heel of his hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce all of you. This is my brother, Takaishi Yamato."  
  
The floppy haired girl who he'd helped appeared to have gotten over Yamato's strangeness, so she turned to him brightly, and said, "Hi, I'm Yagami Tachiko. Thanks for helping me dude." Yamato was ready for that faint now.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, I could deny that part of the inspiration for this was a blatant excuse to turn Tai into a girl, but why deny the truth. (the other sex changes were bonus, sigh, i like gender bending) I welcome any constructive criticism on the matter, but i believe i should at least explain my reasoning partly. besides the humor, my point to writing this fic was not to somehow conveniently turn Yamato straight or something like that. i just thought this would be an interesting and fairly angst free way to explore not only the personal attraction between Yama and Tai but also the part played by the homosexual aspect, trying to show that both are actually very important to consider. bah, it's not like anyone is every going to actually read this, so i don't know why i bother. ignore the bitter person, its not very hard. 


	2. to

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything of worth, so your suing efforts would be useless, ha! Useless I say! No seriously, I'm not out to make any money, just have fun. (and surely that's not against the law is it?)  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai. That is Male/Male and Female/Female romances. For the sanity of everyone involved, please don't bother to read something which will just disgust you if you don't like that sort of thing. Roll call: Taito/YamaTai (I don't care who's the seme or uke, and none of these couples seem like they'd have really strict roles, anyway. so writing one name is easier), Hiyako, Mira, Takori, Kensuke (sort of), Jyoushirou   
  
  
***  
  
Chap. 2: to  
  
***  
  
"Well did you try calling her?"  
  
"Of course I did! She must have turned off her phone."  
  
"How about e-mailing her?"  
  
Taichi glared hard at Sora. "Do you check your e-mail when you're on a date?" he deadpanned.  
  
"Well, it is a long distance relationship..." she trailed off, getting a big stupid smile on her face.  
  
"Ewww, gross! I don't even want to think about it." he replied quickly, massaging his temples and looking for somewhere to vomit. "Can we get back on topic, please?" Taichi was beginning to wonder how the rest of the population could deal with people in love without getting sick. Which wasn't what was bothering him so much as the fact that he didn't have license to act the same over the object of his affection. Digging his hands into his plush volumes of hair, he dredged his brain for any clue as to where Hikari, and subsequently Takeru, leading most importantly to Yamato, could be.  
  
They were nominally on their way to the library, but since his mother had already blown that cover, that seemed pretty much a dead end. Snapping out of a pleasant seeming daydream, Sora tried to calm Taichi's raging anxiety by suggesting, "We could ask Miyako or Iori's parents where they might be."  
  
Taichi nixed the notion glumly, "No, they probably pulled the old library excuse too." Conversation sputtered out on the downward note, and Tai was left to some internal contemplation. 'If I were a chick, where would I go on a date? Hmm, if it were with Yamato, maybe... the aerospace museum, he loves planes and rockets and stuff. Argh, no, Hikari would never go there! Think Taichi, think!'  
  
"Think." he said out loud.  
  
"Look, there they are!"  
  
"Where! Where!" Taichi snapped to attention, looking left then right and back and forth until he was dizzy.  
  
"Oops, sorry. False alarm." She looked to be stifling a laugh.  
  
"You know, I hate you." he replied peevishly.  
  
"I know, I know, I just think you should lighten up a little."  
  
Taichi sighed. 'How am I supposed to know where you'd take a girl on a date anyway?' Turning to Sora, he uttered his desperate plea. "Please, just give me a place to start, I think I know Hikari well enough to figure it out from there."  
  
"Okay, how about over there?" Sora answered a bit too quickly, spying the sought after teenagers exiting the nearby movie theater.  
  
Thus, Taichi did not believe her one whit. He turned to her angrily, saying, "Be serious!"  
  
"But I swear this time, they're right there!"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her emphatically. His mouth was working overtime. "How can you play with me at a time like this! Here I am ready to bare my heart to the person I love and all I meet is cruelty, cruelty I say! I'm very vulnerable at the moment. In this fragile state of mind I'm liable to sna-"  
  
Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, "Hikari-chaaaan!!! Heeeeeeeelp!!!"  
  
Taichi hastily disengaged her at the sound of his sister's familiar voice. He turned to face the oncoming wall of feminine rage somewhat sheepishly, but noted with some pleasure the nauseated look on Sora's face. He whispered snidely to her, "Ain't payback a bitch?"  
  
"Just like you." came the amusingly disoriented reply.  
  
***  
  
"Oniichan, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Um, Hikari-chan, that is, me and Sora were looking for you." The two groups were approaching each other rapidly, with Hikari leading to her brother.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh, nothing impor-" he was cut off as Sora elbowed him in the gut vengefully. Hikari figured that it was probably better for both off the older kids' health that that rumor about them dating was untrue.  
  
The older girl ran a little ahead to meet them in excitement. "We're looking for Yamato-kun so your brother can profess his love!"  
  
Hikari stopped midstep, causing Takeru and Iori to run into her back. Iori stumbled in the backlash and Takeru helped him up, while Hikari would've fallen on her face had it not been for Miyako's steadying grip on her arm. Her eyebrows were making a valiant assault on her hairline.  
  
Peripherally, Hikari heard her brother sputtering, "Does no one know the meaning of discretion!"  
  
Silence reigned for a moment until as if in genuine surprise, Takeru questioned, "You know what discretion means?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except for Taichi and Hikari who both seemed somewhat out of sorts.  
  
Iori was for once unable to hold a straight face, as he reproved Takeru not too seriously. It seemed the two had really had a good time together. "Takeru-san, you don't really mean that did you?"  
  
"Well, the two of them were never subtle about pawing each other..." Takeru murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking that Taichi never particularly like being discrete is all." Takeru declared, waving his hands before him speciously.  
  
"Oookay." Iori replied doubtfully, but smiled trading comments with the other boy, comfortable.  
  
Meanwhile, Miyako deserted her place beside Hikari stepping up to her mentor Sora, exclaiming, "Really? Oh, I knew they'd make the perfect couple!!!"  
  
"Don't they!"  
  
"That's so cuuuuuute!!!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
Ignoring the boys' banter and the girls' enthusiasm, brother and sister neared each other for a heart to heart.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The family line was known to be terribly eloquent on occasion. This was not one of them.  
  
Trying to forget a bit of the awkwardness, Hikari tried again. "Ahem, so you're going to tell Yamato that you love him."  
  
"Right." he grunted in affirmation.  
  
"Uh, so why do you need me?"  
  
If possible, Taichi looked even more embarrassed. "I can't find him." he responded curtly. Hikari, it seemed was not magically enabled to know what the hell he was talking about from that. He continued "I couldn't find him, so Mom told us you said you'd be at the library with Takeru, so I thought..."  
  
"Oh, I get it." She paused for a moment, trying to articulate the source of her unease. "What if he's not... or he doesn't... you know..." she stopped, feeling like she was failing massively in her attempt.  
  
Taichi began studying his sneakers intensely, refusing to meet her eyes, but replied, "Well, I guess it sounds weird you know, but, I don't think it matters in this so much, I mean, I'm sure it would hurt..." She glanced at him sharply. He looked up but not in her direction, in fact, his eyes seemed to be looking through the scene ahead at something perhaps no one else could see. "It's just, I'm through with being afraid. I've set my heart on telling him how I feel, and I'm willing to risk rejection, embarrassment," he swallowed, "even our friendship, if it gives me the chance of being with him. I, I want to find him and find out the truth, now."  
  
They looked at each other, eyes finally meeting, and Hikari smiled, replying gently, "I understand Oniichan." They both laughed. The other two girls, taking that as a good sign decided to broach their privacy. The siblings were still facing each other, so Hikari could see her brother's blush quite clearly, which only magnified as Miyako bounded over with Sora then impulsively, hugged first Taichi, and then more lingeringly, Hikari.  
  
Taichi leered and answered sportfully, "Well, why shouldn't you? I'm sure you were learning a lot on your," he winked, "study date."  
  
"I, uh..." this time Hikari flushed. Which only caused Miyako to glomp her more tightly. "Oh, Hikari-chan, isn't this great! I knew I was right!"  
  
Hikari smiled indulgently at her girlfriend. "Okay Miyako-chan, you were right about them." Miyako was not satisfied. "And?"  
  
"And about Daisuke and Ken."  
  
"Yeeeeeess?" Hikari sighed. "And about Takeru and Iori making a good couple." Miyako giggled saying, "See, the crest of love is good for some things."  
  
Hikari offered an unsolicited viewpoint, "And right about us too Miyako-chan."  
  
"Of course." Miyako replied simply, giving her a playful kiss on the nose.  
  
Sora interceded at this point, seeing as Taichi looked once again ready to retch. "Speaking of Takeru, I'll go fetch the boys so we can get on with trapping you your prince charming, Taichi."  
  
Mortified, Taichi called after her angrily, "Hey! Yamato is soooo much more of a princess than I am!"  
  
Seeing that the subjects of her machinations were getting away, Miyako jumped up after Sora, explaining, "Oh, it looks like the boys could use a little more pushing!" Personally, Hikari thought they were getting along just fine judging from their satisfied demeanors from after the movie, but she let Miyako go.  
  
The Yagami's both sighed watching the digidestined of love go after Takeru and Iori. "Love, who needs it?" they remarked dreamily, both apparently having the same sappy thoughts. Without looking at each other, Taichi began, "Let us never speak of this moment again." Hikari finished succinctly. "Agreed."  
  
The others were returning. Takeru, who it seemed could never resisted a good natured poke, said, "I heard what you said about my brother Taichi, but none of us could figure out which of you was more likely to wear a dress."  
  
***  
  
Ironically enough, one possible answer to that statement had Yamato completely blindsided. All talk of pink aprons aside.  
  
Yamato was not doing a very good job of concealing his stupor among the crowd of familiar and yet not so familiar people. As such they had left him mostly out of the discussion as to which movie they were each opting to see. So it was, that Jyou and, Kyouko, had already made their choice and entered as Yamato liked to think of it, the movie theater in another dimension.  
  
Mimi, being her normally persuasive self, had halfway convinced Sorata into going with her into the same movie that Jyou and Kyouko had chosen. Yamato marveled at how similar the people seemed, though it was still a bit difficult to reconcile the people he knew with these versions. He noticed, amused, that just like his world's Sora, this Sorata appeared more, cautious, around Mimi than anyone else. 'Its probably 'cause she's such a frightful nutbar.' he thought. 'Funny how well they balance each other though' since Mimi of both worlds always did seem to be more, secure with that person in response. 'Almost like me and Tai-' he killed that thought.  
  
Currently, the most immediate cause of his distress was with Miyako acting disturbingly, girlish, not that Yamato didn't think his Taichi had a similar side of his personality. The two were conspiring to get said 'not a couple' into the mushy romantic movie once and for all. Hikaru, er that one was going to take almost as much getting used to as Tachiko, was standing off to the side with Takeru letting the girls do their thing. Apparently anyone as obviously smitten as Sorata had forfeited male solidarity. He had to admit even he thought it was a lot more entertaining this way.  
  
Somehow, the girls managed the coercion, and Miyako and Tachiko returned to the three boys to formulate which movie they would finally attend. This was such a complicated process!  
  
Which is why Yamato was so very surprised when Hikaru eeped and made a dash for the theater entrance, only to be restrained by his girlfriend.  
  
"Hikaru-kun, is that you!" Yamato saw the boy cringe. He turned in the direction of the call and was met with a vision he had prepared himself for, but found his preparation inadequate.  
  
There, looking fashionable and attractive as always, was Ichijouji Ken, with a familiar looking girl on his arm. Yamato was befuddled by the contrast in his mental images. For he knew surely this was the infamous, 'Motomiya Suka', but the reality of it was second in shock only to his discovery of Yagami Tachiko.  
  
The strange part was the fact that the girl looked sooo similar to Daisuke, but yet, so... feminine. She looked to be exactly the same height as Daisuke was, dressed similarly, though instead of cargo shorts had on a short skirt, and most importantly, a large pair of inherited goggles strapped across her head. Her hair was still disturbingly... pointy, if quite a bit longer in the back than Daisuke's, softening the appearance. It was, altogether, very weird.  
  
And Ken clearly adored her. Jealously it seemed, from the evil glares he would intermittently send at Hikaru when Suka favored him. Though Miyako and Takeru seemed to be on good terms with both Ken and Suka, and Tachiko was apparently Suka's hero as much as Taichi had been to Daisuke.  
  
"So, what did you guys come to see?" inquired Takeru. Miyako looked as if she'd like to talk, but had her hands full keeping Hikaru from bolting. It brought back memories of the lengths, he, Yamato had gone through to avoid some of Jun's attentions.  
  
"Oh, action all the way! I love excitement, and I think Ken-chan needs to get out more! He just usually isn't in the mood for it when I'm not around!"  
  
Yamato wondered if that was supposed to be as suggestive as it sounded. Judging from the fact that this was Daisuke's doppelganger, probably not. Nevertheless, it did cause a bit of an awkward lull in the conversation.  
  
Luckily, it seemed Miyako had handed Hikaru over to his sister for a second, since it seemed she and Ken were good friends. She and Ken picked up right away. They were obviously grateful to each other for freeing each other's objects of affection.  
  
Meanwhile, Takeru and Yamato stepped discretely in front of the Yagami siblings as they had a tiny family squabble. Yamato was familiar with the type. He heard a smacking sound and imagined that Tachiko had just whapped her little brother on the side of the head.  
  
"What are you doing? Suka's a nice girl, and she's got a boyfriend so you don't have to worry anymore. Besides, she and Miyako-chan are friends, you should be nice to her even if it's just for your girlfriend, dumbass!"  
  
"It's not that 'neechan, I swear, I'm actually sort of friends with Suka-chan too, and Ken's nice when they're not together, but when they are, he's really scary!"  
  
"Can it wussboy!"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Pshhht. I said not another word."  
  
Ahead of them, Miyako was sweatdropping, hoping Ken and Suka couldn't hear the conversation. Takeru whispered to Yamato, "He's right though, Ken gets really freaky if you piss him off. And flirting with Suka really pisses him off." Behind them, Tachiko released Hikaru back into his girlfriend's protective custody. They reformed so they were all facing the couple in the same relative position.  
  
"So why don't we all go see the same movie, we all like action flicks too!" Takeru remarked maliciously. Miyako sighed the sigh of a girl dealing with her man's idiot friends. She would just have to get him sensibly tied up with Shiori-chan somehow.  
  
"That's a great idea Takato!"  
  
"Takeru." Hikaru corrected unthinkingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right! I can be so dumb sometimes." Suka laughed, smiling in Hikaru's direction. Incurring the wrath of Ken. Yamato guessed in this world Ken hadn't exactly gotten /all/ the evil out of his system, though Suka appeared to have quite a good handle on it. Plus, Yamato had to admit, if he ever got to date Taichi, he'd probably give that look to anyone Taichi smiled at. Still it was very comical, Yamato had to laugh. And thus draw attention to himself.  
  
"Hey, I don't think we've met. I'm Motomiya Suka, and this is Ichijouji Ken."  
  
"Hi, I'm I- uh, Takaishi Yamato."  
  
"Takaishi Yamato? Really? Wow! 'neechan was right! You are super cute!" Yamato watched nervously as Ken's eyes narrowed. He suddenly understood Hikaru's compulsion to run, very very far away. Safety came from an unexpected source.  
  
"Sorry Suka-chan, this hottie's mine." Yama heard a giggle as someone curled around his arm, laying their head on his shoulder. A tuft of fluffy brown hair touched his cheek. "Just play along. I'll explain later." Tachiko whispered to him. Yamato was too disconcerted to do otherwise.  
  
Suka, and Ken, backed off seemingly in awe, and they all proceeded into the theater together. In keeping with the ruse, Yamato found himself seated between Takeru and Tachiko, awaiting what could possibly be the most stressful two hours of his life.  
  
***   
  
Action movies, Yamato found, are not much fun when you're watching the popcorn. In fact, without the visuals, they just tend to give you a big headache. Or maybe that was from something else.  
  
In the group of seven, Yama was seated right smack dab in the middle, Takeru, Ken, and Suka to his left, Tachiko, Hikaru, and Miyako on his right. As movie theater concessions are always horrendously overpriced, everyone had decided to chip in on the large refillable size of popcorn. Being in the center, Yamato was quickly dubbed food manager.  
  
Thankfully, the two couples on the ends seemed to be too, occupied, to bother with the food, however, Yamato somehow found it very unnerving to have his male crush's female counterpart continually reaching into his lap area. Not to mention that the fake date aspect of this totally threw him for a loop.  
  
All in all, the boy was a giant ball of stress.  
  
Tachiko's promised explanation of her quick thinking only came in spurts, since she and Takeru seemed to be the only members of the group watching the movie. But in a disjointed fashion, the logic did eventually come out.  
  
"Me and Suka-chan have been friends for a while, ever since she joined the soccer league I used to play for a long time ago."  
  
There was a pause as they watched the hero shoot fifty men with machine guns without having to reload his handgun. Or move for that matter. Bah, Yamato preferred stuff with cool cars and planes anyway.  
  
"So anyway, she started chasing lil' bro here, but he liked Miyako-chan. Then Miyako, who also liked Hikaru back, found out her friend, Ken had this thing for Suka-chan, so she introduced them."  
  
Yamato waited for how this applied to her pretending to date him.  
  
"Anyway, they hit it off, and everyone agrees how great Ken and Suka are for each other, but you know the Motomiya girls, they have this tendency to chase anything with two legs, or at least, act like they are."  
  
As she paused again, he tried to figure out what bugged him so much about this anyway. The fact the it made him uncomfortable was, undeniable. To think, he'd ended up in this situation by mooning over his lost love with Taichi. In a world where the guy he liked was a girl. Heck, it hadn't even been a day and he already missed seeing Taichi, not that he'd even had a chance anyway. Yamato had the instinct to kill this train of thought as well, but a nagging feeling convinced him to leave it undisturbed.  
  
"So, you know, as a friend, I try to make sure nothing happens that could cause a misunderstanding. I know Suka-chan really only likes Ken, but like I said, she is a little oblivious about how things can be construed."  
  
Hmmm, just like his Taichi, a person who does weird and jerky things for reasons that make sense if they're explained. Yamato wondered what would have happened if it'd been like in his world where Tai was a guy, and the fake date person happened to be a girl. His mental block acted up again, forcefully reminding him that this was not his world, and this was not Taichi, but a girl name Tachiko. Yet they seemed so alike. The feeling of unease was getting stronger.  
  
"And I didn't want you to get killed by Ken you know, even if Hikaru needs to be less chicken, that dude is kind of intimidating when he's angry."  
  
Yeah, he was sure Taichi probably would've done the same thing for Ken and Daisuke. Wait a second, Ken and Daisuke? The implications of everyone's relationships in this world were starting to dawn on him. 'Naw, it's a different world, no way it would be exactly the same where I come from.' Still, the notion refused to leave. 'Well, in this world, Taichi and Sora are obviously not together, they seem to have some kind of brother sister thing going...' He didn't really want to contemplate it any further, but nonetheless the important point had already been reached. 'Taichi and Sora are not together. At least not here...'  
  
He was afraid the one sane corner of his mind was the part screaming, 'No! That girl is not Taichi!' However, the thought percolating through his brain would not be stopped. 'You'd be normal here if you went after her, and not a fruity gay guy. It would be sort of like getting Taichi... You could, have your cake and eat it too...' That couldn't be right, could it? But the way he normally was was the wrong way, at least, that's what everyone else said...   
  
What was it about Taichi that he liked anyway? If his Tai turned into a girl, would that mean he wouldn't like them? Or, if Tachiko turned into a guy, would that be any better? Or was it just the fact that this was Tai except a girl, and then could he honestly say he didn't like her? Yamato was very confused. This was a definite problem. One that warranted lots of thought. Unfortunately his mouth didn't figure that out in time.  
  
"So, you want me to act like we're dating in front of Ken and Suka, so they don't break up, and I don't get killed?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay." 'Stupid mouth!' he thought belatedly, as he stuffed it full of popcorn to make sure he didn't say anything else.  
  
***  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
The commission to get Taichi a boyfriend had yet again come up empty handed. Having found the younger kids, who'd devoted themselves to the mission of setting up the two stubborn boys, their number was up to 6. Counting Taichi. Not that any of this helped to locate Yamato.  
  
Takeru had explained how when he'd left home, no one else had been there, so he had no real idea of where Yamato might be. Mildly disheartened, Taichi had utilized Hikari's cell phone to call the Ishida household again. No answer. Finally, here they all were checking Yama and Takeru's apartment on the off chance he had left some sign of where he'd went. And so it seemed, there was still, nothing.  
  
Taichi, who apparently had a habit of doing such things, collapsed onto Yamato's conveniently placed bed and sprawled himself out sullenly.   
  
"Maybe I should just give up. I guess it just wasn't... meant to be."  
  
The maidens of love descended on him like carrion feeding birds. Everyone else in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"You can't thwart the forces of love so easily!" That was Miyako. Even her crest sharing friend, Sora found that one a bit odd.  
  
"Um, yeah, that too, but I was thinking, even if you don't get a chance tonight, Taichi, there's still plenty of time. Don't get too down, you know Yamato-kun always makes time for you."  
  
Takeru was about to go over to give his own encouragements, seeing as his brother would be very disappointed if Taichi actually did chickened out, when Iori drew his attention to something.  
  
"Takeru-san, isn't this your digivice?"  
  
Curious, he and Hikari walked over to the boy to investigate. Upon closer inspection, they found it was that indeed. Takeru asked, "Hey, where'd you find this Iori-kun?"  
  
"Right here on the floor. It was just lying there, partly covered by the carpet."  
  
"Hmm..." Takeru thought over the strange matter for a second. Looking around, he noticed something else peculiar. "Wait a minute, this room is clean!"  
  
He said this loud enough to draw odd stares from the entire contingent. "No shit Sherlock, Yama's a neat freak." Taichi responded dourly.  
  
Catching on, Hikari defended her friend, in a manner of speaking, "No, he's right, Takeru's a pig, this room should be a mess if he was staying her."  
  
"Meaning?" Taichi questioned, hope flickering across his face.  
  
"Meaning, 'niisan's definitely been here sometime today! And he's been messing with my stuff. Oh and by the way, thanks ever so much Hikari-chan." Takeru concluded. Taichi deflated back into a pile on the bed.  
  
"Argh, I thought you people were supposed to be helping me, not torturing me!" Taichi whined irritably, nearly ready to burst into very unmanly tears of frustration.  
  
Like the supportive person she was, Sora comforted the distraught boy in her own fashion, "Aw, Taichi, we're all your friends, of course we're here to torture you." His angry glare let her know that he was still okay.  
  
Meanwhile, Iori finding things still a bit odd, asked, "So where's the rest of your stuff now, Takeru-san?"  
  
"Oh probably in the closet or something." Iori walked over and yanked the closet door open. Sure enough, a virtual deluge of random stuff came pouring out.  
  
Following the reasoning, Hikari considered something as Takeru went over to help Iori free himself from the rubble and shove every back in the closet. "Hey, why is all of your stuff except for the digivice in the closet?"  
  
Finishing the chore, Iori continued, "That's exactly what I was thinking, and furthermore, even if Yamato-san had been playing with the digivice, why was it then left in the middle of the floor when he'd gone to so much trouble to clean everything else up?"  
  
Now everyone was interested. Miyako walked to Hikari who was holding the digivice. "Can I see that Hikari-chan?" She looked at it for a second after Hikari handed it over, then walked over to Yamato's computer. She moved the mouse, disengaging the screen saver, and was met with a display which only confirmed her suspicions.  
  
Turning to the rest she said, "The digital gate program's up. Only, the settings on this digivice are all messed up. I think he used it, and this thing got left behind because of the adjustments."  
  
Taichi was extremely alarmed. "What! Doesn't that mean he can't get back or something!"  
  
Takeru chimed in, "And how could he use my digivice? Isn't that not supposed to work or something?" The implications of it all had put the others in shock. They didn't quite seem to know what to do.  
  
Fiercely, Taichi got up and exclaimed, "We should go to the digital world and get him back, right away!"  
  
"Wait!" Miyako cautioned. "I'm not even sure what effect this configuration could have had besides keeping the digivice isolated. He might not even be in the digital world! It's too dangerous to try without finding out what's wrong first."  
  
Taichi seethed in frustration. "Well who would know! And what the hell can we do about it?"  
  
"Izumi-senpai would probably be the only one who would know."  
  
Faster than the eye could see, Taichi was at the phone. "Hello, Izumi-san? This is Taichi, is Koushirou there? No? Well could you tell him to call me back? Okay, thanks a lot, goodbye." He braced his arms hard against the telephone stand. "GRRRRRRRR, we have to do something!"  
  
"Hi, Jyou-kun, yeah, it's me Sora. Listen, is Koushirou with you? Really? That's great. Actually, we've got a big problem about the digital world and we needed him... yeah, uh-huh, we're at Yamato's place. If you guys could come over as soon as possible it would be good. Right. See you guys soon. Bye." Sora put away her cell phone.  
  
"Jyou's driving Koushirou over right away, don't worry Taichi, we'll figure out what happened." Then she noticed everyone's odd looks. "What, I told you being a matchmaker at heart comes in handy some times."  
  
***  
  
Yamato marched along stiffly beside his 'date' as the original group, plus Ken and Suka, reunited after their movies. After a while everyone decided on going to a coffeehouse nearby, because the older kids normally hung out there sometimes, and the younger liked the novelty of the idea for them.  
  
Even so, none of the elder group was too enthusiastic about sitting with a bunch of adolescents on caffeine high, so they ended sitting in somewhat segregated groups of six. Yamato relaxed a little, since they didn't have to act couply without Ken and Suka watching. He tried to concentrate on finding out about what everyone was up to and how it differed from his plane of existence. It was quite a pivotal time after all, most of them in their last years of high school.  
  
Jyou, a college freshman, was somewhat curious about what the rest were planning to do once they got out of high school. Even though Kyouko still had a couple years until college, she answered easily about her studies and plans for the future, appearing quite well prepared. Tachiko confessed she actually hadn't thought that much about it after all, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"How about you Yamato-kun?" she nudged him. Distracted at trying not to compare her to Taichi, he replied absentmindedly, "Oh, I've been wavering about which I wanted to study, music or planetary science." This garnered him a round of surprised looks. "Wow, those both sound pretty cool. So you're pretty diverse?" Tachiko enthused, actually sounding quite impressed.  
  
'Uh oh, what if I'm attracting her, ack what do I do, or do I really even mind?' He could feel warm pleasure flooding through him at the compliment. 'Is this what I want?' Swallowing hard, he fought down his misgivings and smiled at her, trying to figure if things felt right or wrong. He just wasn't sure at all!  
  
The conversation continued without him. "So Mimi-chan, are you planning anything in the future aside from a shopping spree?" Kyouko chided her friend. Surprisingly enough, Mimi didn't take the statement in stride, looking away a little sadly. "Um, I really don't know." Her eyes were now glued to the floor. "My parents said we might be moving, to America sometime actually..." Silence.  
  
Looking distressed, Sorata began, "You didn't tell me... " but trailed off.  
  
All false cheer Mimi came back, "Oh, you know I'm such an airhead, I guess I forgot to tell some of my /friends/. I'm going to miss everybody if we go, but at least it won't have like a messy breakup to deal with or something. Dad said we wouldn't have to go if there was any good reason not to, like a school I wanted to attend, or anything like that, but, I couldn't tell him anything so..." 'Ouch' Yamato thought.  
  
Desperate to change the subject, she turned a question a Sorata, "Um, so, are you going to take over your mom's business, or go study like your dad?" He answered guardedly, "I'm not sure, I'd like to go to school, but Mom did want to pass on the botany thing-"  
  
"Horticulture actually." interjected Kyouko, as eager as anyone else to change the subject.  
  
Sorata ignored that. "But Mimi-"  
  
"Oh, look at the time, gotta be getting home." she stood suddenly and was soon out the door. Sorata stood, hesitated slightly, sighed, then said, "I'm going to... give her a reason to stay." He was gone to follow her.  
  
"Well finally, those two really." Tachiko let the smile on her face split into a laugh that reminded Yamato inordinately of Taichi. He took a long swig of his coffee as he tried to wash not only the sappy taste out of his mouth, but to banish his strange superimposed Taichi-vision on the brown haired girl.  
  
The humor did seem to recover the group though. "Can you really image Sora-kun as a florist or something like that?" Jyou asked. "Florist by day, deadly assassin by night..." Yamato muttered. "What?" Kyouko asked.  
  
"My god, you're a Weiss Kreuz fan?" Tachiko laughed. Yamato blushed over his shounen-ai anime fetish. Jokingly, Tachiko grafted onto his arm again, saying "Back off girls, this guy's a catch!" Yamato blushed harder. This was not helping his situation at all! He wondered if he really had the word 'AWKWARD' tattooed on his forehead, or if the neon sign was only temporary.  
  
Soon, Jyou and Kyouko left, pleading academics, though they were seen off in a suspicious manner by Yamato and Tachiko. Slightly after the interlude, Yamato tried to put away his wallet after paying for another coffee to go. He did dearly love coffee. Still, maybe he could've used less, since he dropped the object. Tachiko bent faster to pick it up, so she saw some of its contents. Nothing damaging were it not for the group snapshot of the digidestined on their last reunion that he had taken to carrying around.  
  
"Hey, what's this! That's you and your brother and there's Jyou, Mimi, Miyako, and Ken!"  
  
"Oh, that's nothing, just a picture of me and some friends, and some of Takeru's friends." he explained quickly, tucking his wallet safely away. She seemed to believe him, just barely.   
  
The two collected the younger kids, who were beginning to bounce around the room, then parting ways with Suka and Ken, made their way back to Yamato and Takeru's building as it was closer at this point. Miyako and the Yagami's insisted on walking them up to their apartment, so the boys invited them in.   
  
Takeru noticed a message on the machine, and pressed play, while Yamato fetched the guests something to drink. "Boys," came their father's recorded voice, "this one looks like an all nighter. I know you guys probably feel old enough to be home alone, but since I promised your mother that I'd be taking care of you, I decided to call our friends the Yagami's and they said it was okay if you two wanted to stay the night over there. If you do, just make sure you both go okay? Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
They all looked surprised, but Takeru asked Yamato, "You want to go 'niisan? Seems okay to me, and I like Hikaru's mom's cooking..." Yamato looked at Takeru horrified, he liked Yagami-san's cooking? Unfortunately all assembled seemed to take his silence as agreement. They were getting used to him already!  
  
"All right! I'll go get my stuff."  
  
"Hey, Takeru, wait for me," followed Hikaru.  
  
Miyako turned to Tachiko, asking, "You think I can stay over too?"  
  
"I don't know about that Miyako-chan..."  
  
"Oh, come on, me and Hi-chan wouldn't do anything..."  
  
"Oh, ewwww, don't let me know details here girl. Why don't you ask our parents I guess..." Not getting over the reference very well, she threw in, "Gross!" for good measure. Miyako whipped out a cell phone and got right to it.  
  
Tachiko and Yamato turned to each other, at a loss. Soon everything was set up, the girls would take the bunk beds, and the boys would have to share the couch and floor in the living room. The Ishida boys continued gathering toiletries and sundries for their small trip.  
  
***  
  
After having gathered all their things, the group found it even a little too early for dinner, so they decided to hang out at the Ishida apartment for a little while. Takeru and Hikaru were duking it out digital style in their favorite fighting game, while Miyako was hovering around giving her boyfriend 'how to kick ass' tips. Incidentally she was also baiting Takeru's curiosity about young Shiori-chan's crush on him.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato and Tachiko hung back a little, watching their little brothers, and trying to get to know one another.  
  
To Yamato she seemed very much like his Taichi, though it was amusing to view that life from a feminine starting point. She played soccer, just like Tai, was very much an outdoors person, like Tai, was actually a bit more decent at school than people gave her credit for, still Tai-ish, was popular, though preferred hanging with a tight knit group of old friends, ahem, Tai, and had a propensity for being a bit rash. Oh, and unlike his Taichi, or at least so Yamato thought, she had a soft spot for shoujo anime. Hmm, he liked her very much.  
  
Then again, Taichi could always borrow Hikari's shoujo anime collection...  
  
Yamato sighed. It was almost, almost, what? The phone rang, saving him from the black hole of his own misgivings.  
  
"Hello."  
  
[Hi, it's me Yamato.] Yamato, Ishida Yamato that is, nearly dropped the phone on his end.  
  
Trying to lighten his voice hurriedly, he replied "Uh, hi 'niisan."  
  
[So, Takeru, you know how I'm supposed to come over tomorrow?]  
  
"Yeah." Yamato was glad for monosyllabic answers.  
  
[Well, I've got this band thing, and you know, I might not be able to make it until the day after.]  
  
"Really?" he perked up at the news, thinking this gave him more time to figure out how to get home, which it seemed he'd forgotten to think about during the course of the day.  
  
[Don't worry though, I'll be there on Sunday for sure.]  
  
"Okay 'niisan." This was a whole new way of talking to himself!  
  
[Tell Dad okay.]  
  
"I will."  
  
[Oh, and Takeru, are you okay? Your voice sounds a little funny.]  
  
Yamato fake coughed a few times, continuing, "Oh, just a little cold, nothing serious Yamato."  
  
[All right, but you take it easy little bro, I'll see you soon.]  
  
"Bye."  
  
[Goodbye.]  
  
Yamato hung up the phone and took a deep breath. That had been really really weird.  
  
"Okay, who the hell are you dude?"  
  
He turned to his right. Tachiko was standing there. 'Oh crap.' he thought. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear you talking to 'Yamato-niisan'. I came to bring you your wallet. You dropped it, again." She held it up, open to the picture of him and the digidestined.  
  
"Look, I can explain, I really am Yamato, but um well, that was Yamato too..."  
  
"Okay, judging from the fact that Takeru recognizes you, that explanation almost sort of makes sense, but I've been thinking there's something weird about you all day. Like for one thing, we've met before, not enough to know each other very well, but at least to remember names. Sure you could just be really forgetful, but that look you had when you caught me on the stairs was like you'd never seen me in your entire life. Talk fast mister."  
  
"Um, well, you see, I'm a Yamato from a different dimension I think. I know it sounds weird but you have to believe me. I got sucked into a computer, and I came up here, where things are sort of the same as where I live, but not really. I don't mean any harm at all, and this family is just like mine, I mean, I'm just a guy with a really big problem, not to mention there are now two of me in this world." He realized he wasn't making a great deal of sense at the moment, but was too flustered to come up with anything more coherent. He felt so pathetic his hair was drooping.  
  
Tachiko grinned, so reminiscently of Taichi that Yamato had to sigh again. Then she began, "I don't know, for some reason, I believe you. You don't seem like a bad guy, hey I sorta like you even. But, you are going to explain this to me in much detail when you two come over to our house tonight." Yama's jaw dropped open.  
  
As an afterthought, Tachiko added, "Hey, does this have something to do with this picture of you and all the stuffed animals? I thought that was weird." Yamato nodded.  
  
"Especially since most stuffed animals I know of can't fly."  
  
Yama felt very dull at the moment. In his totally non-suspicious picture, Biyomon and Tentomon were hovering in the air around their respective partners' heads.  
  
After he took his wallet back, Tachiko used her newly freed hand to clap him on the back. "Aw, you didn't really have to worry man, I believe you about the dimensional crap and the two you's. I looked through your wallet. All your id's say you're this Ishida Yamato guy. I just had a funny feeling about you."  
  
***   
  
A/N: Oooh, Kensuke of a sort. they really weren't supposed to be in this fic, but I couldn't resist (viva kensuke! they're my fav digimon yaoi couple, surprised? no? didn't think so) as for the taito, this is still not a project to turn Yamato straight. but the dilemma seems to be moving along fairly well. la, ain't i a stinker? oh, and the rest of the gratuitous couple references are for my own perverse pleasure, there isn't enough takori or jyoushirou in the shounen-ai/yaoi fandom for my tastes. and there isn't much shoujo-ai/yuri stuff period. I like yuri. spread the love i say. oh, and i also like dai-kun, he's great, so no i wasn't bashing him at all, i think he'd make a very interesting looking female, and possessive as hell ken is just funny. i apologize for some of the bad writing quality, this was done very quickly. the rest of the bad writing is just how i normally am. but i'm sorry anyway. 


	3. Conclusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything of worth, so your suing efforts would be useless, ha! Useless I say! No seriously, I'm not out to make any money, just have fun. (and surely that's not against the law is it?)  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai. That is Male/Male and Female/Female romances. For the sanity of everyone involved, please don't bother to read something which will just disgust you if you don't like that sort of thing. Roll call: Taito/YamaTai (I don't care who's the seme or uke, and none of these couples seem like they'd have really strict roles, anyway. so writing one name is easier), Jyoushirou, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Kensuke  
  
  
***  
  
Chap. 3: Conclusions  
  
***  
  
"So you're saying that the devices attune to genetic codes or the like? Isn't that kind of ridiculous?"  
  
"How would they have any access to that sort of thing? Is there some type of imprinting technology in them?"  
  
"In actuality, our theories on how the digivices function are quite vague. For instance, we're still unsure of how they draw power from us to allow our partners to digivolve, or indeed, how they keep track of us at all. Personally, I think it makes sense to assume that concerning our digimon, each of us has specific data associations with the overlaying digital world, and the formation of the digivices as well as our relations to digital manifestations such as the crests or the digimentals is encapsulated with that data, meaning that like an object with its members, the private elements aren't available for foreign use, with the exception of friends or similar entities with imperfect access..." Koushirou trailed off as he intercepted Taichi's intense glare. Their fearless leader looked to be deep in thought, contemplating a strategy to bypass the hardware limitations.  
  
The room was silent as Taichi pronounced his conclusion. "That leads me to believe, that when you assume such things," he paused to nod his head gravely. Panning his gaze so as to meet everyone's eyes, he finished, "it makes asses of you and me." In the next moment Taichi found himself wondering why everyone had suddenly fallen to the floor. All the techno babble crap made his head want to explode... He thought it might be a relief from the horrible feeling racking his entire body.  
  
Fear. He'd be damned if he'd let that emotion rule him. Taichi had thought he'd overcome the fear of losing Yamato when he'd resolved tonight to tell the other boy about his true feelings, ready to take a risk for the possibility of the gain. He couldn't imagine living his life behind such strong cowardice. But this was worse, so much worse, the all-consuming emptiness brought on by the thought of never being near Yamato again, and the helplessness in thinking that there was nothing he could do.  
  
It just wasn't right! If he took things into his own hands, if he kept fear in his oblivion, there was nothing that could stop him! There wasn't supposed to be anything that could stop him...  
  
"Why don't we just crack open the damn thing a find out that way!" he exclaimed frustratedly, as he began tightening his grip around the digivice in question. He hadn't let go of it since he'd discovered Yamato's fate.  
  
"NO!" came shouts of reply from the rest of the party. He didn't care, nothing was supposed to keep him from Yamato, and he'd make that way if he had to! Shooting to his feet, he raised his arm, ready to dash the gadget full force onto the floor. A mad rush mobilized all around him, entrapping the others in their own horror and confusion. Even as they all moved, in that second before he could throw down his arm, it seemed that no one would draw close enough to stop his madness.  
  
Until a steady hand caught his in a firm, though not forceful grip. Taichi fell slack as he blinked back to attention, face to face with Kido Jyou.  
  
Slowly, they backed away from each other as Jyou released the other boy's arm, gently taking the digivice from him to examine it.  
  
Taichi stood his ground a few feet distant, but held his head down in his hands, as if too ashamed to raise his eyes.  
  
"Taichi-kun," Jyou began. There was no discernable response from the other. "I think we all understand how you feel. We all have things," he cleared his throat, "people, we can't bear to lose." Still, nothing.  
  
Deciding that his friend was in worse shape than the digivice, Jyou focused his efforts on the boy. "You're strong. You're not used to feeling useless, to thinking there's nothing you can do. I know you're fearless," Taichi began shaking his head, no.  
  
"You'd be willing to do anything, anything to get him back, I know it Taichi, you're strong, and you're brave." Taichi's denials only seemed to become more forceful.  
  
"You're wrong." Taichi bit back suddenly, as he snapped his gaze directly on Jyou. Whispering, he continued, "I'm... afraid. I'm so scared..." He quickly looked away, catching glimpses of the others who were back to bustling around Yamato's computer in the other room. They'd left him with Jyou for counsel.  
  
Jyou smiled self-deprecatingly. "I know better than anyone else what its like to feel helpless and afraid Taichi, so trust me when I say, there's always something you can do. Something we need you to do." He paused within the flow of his speech, trying to ensure his next words had impact, trying to push back the despair and hunger in Taichi.  
  
"Have faith."  
  
"How can you even say that? I'm gonna make damn sure you guys get me to Yama or else I'll, I'll..." The flare of anger continued to smolder within Taichi, even as he lost his articulation.  
  
"The future doesn't depend on just one person Taichi. When we can rely on each other for support, we all become that much stronger. I'm asking you to believe that together, all of us will be able to find Yamato and bring him back."  
  
Jyou watched as the firebrand struggled to clamp down his mouth, letting him finish.  
  
"You love him. Please, be responsible to yourself and him, and admit that you don't need, or want, to stay alone. There is no better reason."  
  
Taichi remembered the warmth and exhilaration he'd felt earlier in the night at the thought of putting his heart in Yamato's hands, and began to feel the emptiness bleed out of him. Resolving himself, he struggled to banish the vision of his hands reaching out towards a love beyond his reach, of his dreams splintering in his grasp like the digivice in the throttle of his wrath and grief. Nodding slightly to the older boy, he tried again, "I... He... What I mean is, you're right... Thanks Jyou. As long as I can trust everyone, even if I can't do something by myself, there's always a way."  
  
Closing distance between them, Jyou placed the digivice back into Taichi's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Taichi grinned back gratefully, proclaiming, "All right everybody, we're gonna get him back!" as he proceeded into the room where the others had gathered.  
  
Jyou trailed behind, walking over to where Koushirou was huddled, toiling busily in front of the computer. Feeling a surge of sympathetic anxiety, he leaned forward and slipped an arm around his beloved, glad of the contact, scent, just of his very presence. "So, how's it going?" he questioned, not willing to relinquish his position at the moment.  
  
"We still have a bit of a ways to go, but it's progressing as well as could be expected." Koushirou replied distractedly.  
  
Squeezing the boy's shoulders under his arm Jyou murmured more to himself than anything, "Good, we're counting on you..."  
  
Unexpectedly, he was rewarded with a beautifully slow dawning smile that tugged on his heart, warming with what belonged to Koushirou and himself, and chilling for what was still lost to Taichi.   
  
***  
  
"You've /got/ to be kidding!!!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Tachiko spared a moment to bash the blond on the head with a nearby pillow. Despite the ruffling his precious coif received, Yamato held firm to his statement.  
  
"You're sooo lying! That guy can so not be me. Sure he's cute enough and all, but well, he's a he! Definitely a he."  
  
"I'm telling you, where I come from, that's you, Yagami Taichi. Dude, its not like you're the only one either. Check out the rest of the picture, I think you'll notice some familiar faces..."  
  
"What?" Tachiko snatched the picture out of his grasp and proceeded to scrutinize all of the digidestined intently. Quietly occupying his space on the bed beside the flabbergasted girl, Yamato tried not to look too amused as her face contorted in amazement and horror.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Now you know exactly how I felt the first time I saw you!"  
  
She swiveled toward him slowly, holding up the picture in one hand and pointing to Hikari incredulously. 'Hikaru?' she mouthed incredulously.  
  
"Hikari." he deadpanned, nodding his head knowingly. "Your little sister." If possible, her jaw dropped further. She looked back at the picture, then in his direction again, then back at the picture, back to him, speeding up until she shook with the repetitive movement.  
  
He laid an arm across her shoulders comfortingly, and carefully indicated each person on the picture, reciting names.  
  
He started with all the ones that would be familiar, until his finger lingered on Taichi's image.  
  
"Tai." Feeling a sudden burning gathering behind his eyes, he tore his gaze away and continued, trying to ease her into the unfamiliar territory.  
  
Once again, he declared "Hikari," as he passed the girl's image. "Sora, Koushirou, Daisuke, Iori..." he trailed off as he put a name to the last face. With each word her eyes grew wider. Not moving his arm as he had leaned in to trace the picture, he now realized their extreme proximity, drawn out by her stunned silence. For several moments, neither of them moved, she in shock, he in indecision.  
  
Suddenly she turned to him urgently, grasping randomly on the fabric of his shirtfront and tugging perfunctorily, looking like a million streams of questions played through her mind while not a whisper came out of her mouth. She took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
In a moment, a rush of sound conquered her as her face melted into helpless mirth. She laughed so hard that it drove the air out of her, and finally she leaned heavily into his shoulder gasping for breath, still shaking in uncontainable reaction.  
  
Unconsciously, he drew his arms around her more tightly and waited until she could speak. Looking up at him, her smile so wide, her teeth gleaming bright, her lively bronze amber eyes, the softness of her dark hair against his skin, made him ache.  
  
His heart was so full of Taichi it ached. His mind was ablaze with warm cocoa smiles, deft calloused hands, smooth tight planes of muscle, and the fresh scent of sunlight, wind, and grass. His arms held firm against soft female flesh. And he liked Tachiko so much.  
  
But he loved her not. She was in so many senses the same, she shared the essence of the man Yamato loved, but he could not love her in the same way. No more than if he ever fell in love again could he love someone new in the same way as he did his Taichi. Not even if he met an alternate version of Taichi as a man could it ever be the same. The way he loved the man he'd known for so long could not be replaced, and nor could the man himself. He could try to find a new love, he could fall for this girl, but it wouldn't be like loving Taichi, and he knew that it was no justice to himself or to her if he loved her pretending that she was someone else.  
  
He drew her in even closer and held her tightly, irrationally happy at his conviction. He didn't love her, and he loved a man who didn't love him, and thinking about it made him so happy. Thinking about his love made him happy. In a world where things felt so different, in a world of uncertainty like the digital world, in his own cruel world where he would be alone, he felt his love holding fast like an anchor, and as long as he held that connection, he would never be lost.  
  
"Whoa, whoa man," Tachiko managed to croak at him, pushing away gently. "I know I'm probably a lot like him, but I don't think it works that way." Yamato drew back from his cocoon of jubilation to stare at her, surprised. "What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.  
  
She slipped from his embrace and they returned to being seated side by side on the edge of her bed, somewhat awkwardly. Looking around and deliberately not meeting his eyes, she continued, "I guess I know now why I feel like super comfortable around you and stuff, and technically you could probably say we're the same person... but it ain't right. It's him isn't it? You should wait for him..." She shook her head and beamed at him. "Man, I guess it really is true that the good ones are all taken or gay."  
  
"What? No, I..." he trailed off, stopping himself from denying it. If he wanted to keep even his friendship with Taichi he knew he had to be honest and he had never felt less ashamed of his feelings. He would never be ashamed again. He gazed at her searchingly and restarted his reply, "I don't know how you knew, but... you're right. I am gay. I love... Taichi..." He exhaled, feeling free to love, feeling his heart race in the joy he found in Taichi.  
  
"I'm sorry if I mislead you." His eyes shadowed in pain as he continued, "I love him, but, well, he doesn't feel the same way." Images of Taichi's happy face as he talked to Sora of his love flashed through Yamato's mind. "I ended up here, and I was so confused especially when you showed up, so much like him... and I, I thought I could fix things by trying to be 'a normal guy', but I was wrong. I'm sorry that I used you as a crutch."  
  
"No sweat man, dude, I think if I had as much time around you as this guy, I would've fallen for you hard. There's no helping teenagers being morons about relationships is there?"  
  
"So, you're really okay with this? I mean if it was me, and I found out that someone loved my altraverse incarnation of the opposite sex, I would be pretty freaked out. Plus, the fact that I, you know, like men doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Why should it make a difference? I really like you man, and if that guy is anything like me, than its hard to see how he wouldn't too. So you find guys attractive, big deal, so do I. I don't think you can choose if you like a guy any more than I can just because you're male. When you're attracted to someone, I don't think there's any control over that, but whether or not you fall in love with a person has to do with who they are overall, and not just their sex. Seeing you and your friends actually makes me feel kind of good, you know, like if two hearts are meant for each other, they won't let something like gender get in the way. I know that I'm not him, and that's why its not like the two of us are in love, and not just because I'm not /a/ him. I didn't grow up with you, I don't have a little sister, I don't get sucked into computers, you know, that kinda thing. We just met! It's not like I think you'd be in love with me even if I was a guy, anymore than I can say I'm in love with you! Geez what do you take me for?" she teased him, ending her rant. "Dude, when you told me about this alternate universe thing, I didn't think the conversation could get any weirder, but I was wrong!"  
  
"Hey, what do you mean about my friends? Did I forget to mention that Taichi and Sora are probably going to start dating?" Yamato questioned, relieved that she had taken his preferences with an open mind.  
  
"Ewww, Sorata-kun? I wouldn't want to date him! Can you say, booooring. Besides, if that's true, why's this Tai character letting you get away with a hand on his ass in the picture anyway? Not to mention the other homoerotic groping going on in this snapshot. I can't believe you carry this around in your wallet man." Tachiko went back to pointing at his picture.  
  
"Look, just because things are a certain way here, doesn't mean its the same back where I come from, I thought the gender switched thing would've made that obvious. So I like Tai. Maybe I used to try to cop feels on him in fights, but that's it." Yamato admitted ruefully. "As far as I know, there's nothing else going on between any of us, well other than the Tai and Sora thing."  
  
"You males can be so dim when it comes to romance. C'mon, check out Jyou and the redhead guy arm in arm, its sweet, just like him and Kyouko-chan." Tachiko countered.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Yamato replied succinctly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, look your little brother's got his arm around the kid with green eyes just like Shiori-chan's from their building."  
  
"What the? Takeru and Iori, you're crazy. What about the chicks huh?"  
  
"I mean, he's my brother and all, which makes it kinda weird, but see, look, the girl version of him is so holding hands with Miyako-chan."  
  
In happy leeriness of his straight view of all his friends, Yamato kept up the questions. "Okay then, what do you say about Mimi and Sora-chan, here, the girl with orange hair."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken that's her arm around Mimi's waist, not to mention that Mimi's leaning her head on the girl's shoulder!"  
  
"You are so reading into this! IT'S FUN!" It was nice to think of the possible that Tai and Sora weren't together...  
  
"See, I think Sora-kun and Mimi-chan make such a cute couple. So do Ken and Suka-chan. The kid with goggles is her? Wow, he's sitting on Ken's lap!"  
  
Yamato laughed, but had to agree, "Oh well, I have to concede that one. Maybe my 'dar is on the fritz."  
  
"Dude, your gaydar sucks!"  
  
They continued their banter like old friends, he, resolving to find a way back to home and Taichi and to find happiness his own way, and she, promising herself to look up /Takaishi/ Yamato, who hopefully liked funny direct brunette /women/!  
  
***   
  
"I think we might almost have it!" Koushirou exclaimed. He waved Miyako, Jyou, and Iori over, who were helping him with most of the technical details. Taichi, Sora, Hikari and Takeru watched unobtrusively, gathered a few feet away.  
  
"How about if we try this? I don't know why the tracking program isn't working." Miyako stated, pressing buttons on the computer and digivice simultaneously. The tech corps crowded closer to the screen viewing the reactions. Meanwhile, Hikari held up a tray she'd brought in from the kitchen. "I wonder if they want any of these cookies?"  
  
"Not now Hikari!" Taichi shushed her. "They might figure out how to find Yama any moment now." Glancing back at the cookies, he added, "Hey, give me one though, will you." Hikari grumbled but acquiesced, and the rest of them began to help themselves.  
  
"Oh, Mimi-chan loves these! She sends them to like everybody. I bet that's how Yamato got Girl Scout cookies..."  
  
"Really? These are Miyako's favorite too. I think it's the caramel..."  
  
Takeru, who had grabbed a handful of cookies, stealthily avoided Taichi's glare to make his way over to the group at the computer. Tapping his brown haired friend on the shoulder, he quietly offered, "Hey, Iori-kun, hungry?"  
  
Iori, who had been manipulating various functions on the digivice while the others attended to the computer, turned to him immediately. Resisting the urge to smile helplessly at his blond benefactor, Iori instead blathered, "Of course, I would love some of your sweets Takeru-san." He gasped nervously noting as Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Treats, snacks, er, food, I mean, uh..."   
  
Takeru chuckled, extending his offering to the other boy, "Have some nookie." he remarked cheerfully. "Cookie, cookie I mean!!!" he corrected in sudden alarm. He grasped Iori's hands in his own, pressing the cookies into them. Their hands tangled together and Takeru finally managed to exchange the cookies, but came away grasping the digivice tightly in his confusion.  
  
A green light began emanating from Takeru's digivice, suffusing the area between their hands with an ethereal glow. The machine began to palpitate wildly, and a bright beam launched out of it, tracing its way to Yamato's computer. On screen, Koushirou's tracking program began blinking green. They had a match!  
  
Koushirou jumped to the screen to confirm the findings, as the others rushed over.  
  
"What happened!?" Taichi demanded.  
  
"We've found him!" Jyou exclaimed. "He's not in the digital world, but with this link, I think we can manage to send someone after him." Jyou clapped Taichi on the back happily. "We did it."  
  
"Isn't this great Taichi!" Sora joined Jyou and hugged her friend who looked ready to jump into the computer screen in excitement.  
  
"I'm ready." was the most he could say, almost overwhelmed.  
  
"Takeru-san's DNA must have helped his digivice interface with the program to find traces of Yamato's path!" Iori theorized. Turning to the older boy in a parallel to their earlier gesture, he closed his hands over Takeru's and cautioned, "You can't let go of the digivice now. It might be the only way we can get your brother back." Takeru nodded solemnly eyeing their clasped hands.  
  
Koushirou continued for them, as they seemed distracted. "If Takeru keeps the link path open on this side, we can send someone to pinpoint Yamato's position in the particular continuum he's landed in, and then transmit both parties back on the frequencies maintained here. We can trace Yamato with Takeru's digivice, but to send the other person, we have to use a similar configuration on another digivice and keep it connected by the same DNA principle. Since we don't have any other pairs of siblings here, we're going to have to send either Hikari or Taichi."   
  
Miyako grinned the grin of a matchmaker who'd just found the perfect setup. And she had.  
  
Clapping her hands and rubbing them together, she declaimed, "Okay Hikari-chan, get your cute little butt over here and let me reconfigure your digivice so we can send your brother to fetch his lover boy. And while you're at it, bring me a cookie woman." The entire room was silent as this last earned her an irate glare from her girlfriend.  
  
"Hey! Takeru and Iori have been flirting mercilessly all day, thanks to me I might add, and I do not see why they should get to have all the fun!"  
  
***  
  
Yamato and Tachiko were still huddled together on the bed, speculating amusingly when Takeru, Hikaru, and Miyako burst into the room loudly. They scrambled to conceal Yamato's photo from the others.  
  
"'niisan, ewww, she's my best friend's sister!"  
  
"What are you doing with my sister!"  
  
"I have to sleep on that mattress you know!"  
  
Three voices exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You children have sick sick minds." Tachiko scolded, as she and Yamato put some space between them.  
  
"So seriously though, what were you guys doing?" Takeru was looking at Yamato in an uncomfortable way. There had been something bothering Yamato all day, and Takeru wanted to know what it was. After all, Yamato had showed up in the middle of the night, was having memory problems, and he seemed so out of it.  
  
Yamato looked at the boy who was not exactly his little brother, and sighed. He probably owed the kid an explanation, especially if he was going to try to get back home. "Look, Takeru, I think we need to talk..."  
  
"Okay kiddies, lets get out of here, let the brothers have some privacy and all," Tachiko started, as she got up and began ushering Hikaru and Miyako out.  
  
Looking up, Yamato caught her eye, saying, "Actually, I'd appreciate it if you stayed, Tachiko."  
  
That seemed to bring a bit of a rise out of them all, but Tachiko agreed warily. "I'd be glad to." Turning back to her brother, she continued, "But you two are out of here."  
  
"Aw, come on, this is the good part!" Miyako entreated to no avail.  
  
"Hikaru," Tachiko warned menacingly.  
  
"Right." Hikaru scooped up his protesting beloved and bore her out of the room. Yamato winced as he heard her parting echo, "Maybe they'll elope!" Hikaru laughed after her, while those remaining inside the room sighed.  
  
"So I'm assuming that this is /not/ about you and Tachiko eloping 'niisan, though you do seem to have," Takeru winked mischievously, "hit it off..." Sobering slightly, he added, "Look, is there something wrong? Are you having problems with Mom or something? You don't seem to be yourself..."  
  
"Listen, Takeru, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to believe me." He paused to clear his throat. "I'm not who you think I am. My name is Ishida Yamato, and I come from a parallel universe. Tachiko already found this out before, and I was wondering if you two could help cover for me until I find a way to get home." Yamato knew that being so blunt was making him come off as a lunatic, but for the life of him, he couldn't come up with another approach. He was running out of time! Takaishi Yamato had bought him another day or so, but without Takeru's cooperation, there would be no way to hide 2 Yamato's from their father... He looked grimly over at Tachiko, who was seated at the nearby computer desk, to corroborate.  
  
Before she could get in a word, Takeru replied, looking angry, "I don't know what this is about, 'niisan, but if you two are having problems, you don't have to pretend you're someone else. No matter what, we're still family and that means you can trust me, and trust mom too! I'm sure whatever it is, she's trying her best to relate, I mean its just both of you can be so stubborn!"  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
"Yamato-kun, he's right! You should really tell him the truth about all of this." Tachiko cut in.  
  
"What?" Yamato replied, getting a sinking feeling she was about launch into another elaborate Tai-esque scheme. He moved closer to her in an effort to discern exactly what she had in mind, but all she gave him was a desperate look to play along.  
  
"Fine, if you won't tell him, then I have to. Takeru-kun, the truth is, your brother was afraid to tell you because he didn't know how you'd react, but I caught him earlier checking out guys and I've been trying to convince him to talk to you all day. He's gay Takeru, and he was afraid you might hate him if he told you, but I think you should know."  
  
Takeru looked hushed, though sympathetic. "Oh, wow, 'niisan, really? I, I never would have thought... I mean, I don't know if I understand, but I do know, that you're my brother, and it doesn't matter who you love, its just, er..." he fidgeted in place, "I could never hate you 'niisan, but, it is kind of a shock you know. And I always, always thought that you would hit it off great with Tachiko-san, but maybe I was wrong..." he stopped babbling brokenly, but did offer him a genuine look of acceptance.  
  
Yamato took the time to give Tachiko an evil glare before turning to Takeru, smiling weakly. "Yeah, that's right... I'm gay. Well, uh, sometimes I feel like there's two of me, um, the real me, and the me the rest of this world knows..." he finished, resigned to playing a part in another twisted Yagami plan. He looked back to Tachiko, and his spirits danced between being buoyed by the look of protective confidence on her face, that she could help him out of this, and the sinking shadow of longing to see another carefree face painted with strength and gallantry. 'I miss you Taichi.' he projected into the ether, across the dimensions, into the heart of his beloved, knowing it could never reach. He smiled at his goofy new friend, who was trying to help him as best she could, and put his hand on her shoulder. They faced Takeru together, their backs towards her computer, in a unified front supporting this warped new back-story.  
  
Meanwhile, Tachiko's monitor began glowing while obscure figures raced across the screen, and Takeru, with eyes wide and mouth open, began staring at it in concern. Yamato started to turn towards the screen to figure out what was going on, but was too late to brace himself for the oncoming event. In a blinding flash of light the room seemed to disappear, and the world felt like it was exploding around him. A large mass came hurtling impossibly out of the screen, colliding directly into the two people in front of it. Yamato bore the brunt of the impact, half catching the object in his arms, as it drove him to the ground and snagged Tachiko on their way down.  
  
When their vision cleared, Yamato found himself lying on his back next to Tachiko, who had gone face first into the carpet of the bedroom floor. Takeru ran up to them, and was kneeling beside them to make sure they were all right. With one arm thrown across Tachiko, and the rest of him nestled for the most part deep within Yamato's embrace, Taichi shook off the dazed stupor that had gripped him on his rough journey to this place, and grinned haplessly at the object of his quest beneath him.  
  
"Is it really you?" he asked, though staring into blue eyes dark with emotion, he knew the answer. Taichi buried his face in Yamato's shoulder, unable to stem the tears that fell, and murmured softly to the one he'd waited for, "I'm so glad I found you. You don't know how much..."   
  
For once scorning consequence, Yamato savored the unexpected reunion, drawing his arms tight around the boy, reveling in the solid heavy warmth of his touch and the tickling sweep of lush hair across his face, telling him it was all true. This was Taichi, who'd come for him across worlds, and despite everything, the moment was perfect and unforgettable, as Yamato held his love. It was a moment that was not shattered, even as Takeru uttered in brave awe, "I believe you 'niisan. About the other universe and about him, I believe you."  
  
***  
  
"Well, I hate to break up such a loverly scene, but you think you guys could kindly, get the hell off of me!!!" Tachiko growled, her voice muffled into the ground.  
  
Yamato reluctantly loosened his arms, while Taichi scrambled up quickly, dusting himself off and wiping at his eyes. Helping Tachiko up as he rose, Yamato watched in amusement as Takeru thoroughly examined their new arrival. Meanwhile, Tachiko finally managed to regain her bearings, and set her own sights on the remarkably familiar looking young man.  
  
"Look, Takeru, would you knock it off already." Tai pleaded with his inquisitor, forgetting his alien situation. "I've just gotta get Yama... oh yeah, sorry, you... don't seem to know me..." he sighed in embarrassed frustration. Yamato wanted to embrace him again, but restrained himself.  
  
Takeru, a bit taken aback rushed back over to Yamato and Tachiko, exclaiming, "'niisan, he knows me! Have you ever traveled through a computer too?" Taichi squirmed slightly under this anxious glance, and even more as Tachiko blatantly appraised him.  
  
She advanced, introducing herself. "Yagami Taichi I presume. Nice to meet you. My name's Yagami Tachiko. I'm you in this universe." He looked surprised, but after a moment of looking her over, nodded approvingly.  
  
"Well, this is an unexpected pleasure. It's nice to know that our boy Yama keeps himself in good company. Thanks for taking care of him." he inclined his head in a polite bow. When he turned his attention back on Yamato, it was with burning eyes, full of anger, triumph, and something else that Yama couldn't classify. The last time he'd seen Taichi was in the wake of his heartbreak over witnessing Tai's confession to Sora, and there was part of him that wanted to scream, to make Tai feel a little of what he felt, to make Tai feel anything for him.  
  
Seeing him again made him want so many things, and all the memories welled up in an urge to cry or to lash out, as he had failed in expressing himself to Taichi so many times. But inside of him, all that he could find was love, and hurt, that Taichi could never feel the same. Adrift in his raging emotions, it was all Yamato could do to stand rooted and silent, stony faced as always in his spot, feet away from someone he so wanted to touch, but could never reach.  
  
In the long breathless moment, Taichi's gaze softened, and he asked simply, in his own hurt, "Why did you run away from me?" It was not what he had meant to say. But it escaped him anyway in lieu of more cheap bravado.  
  
Yamato could not answer. 'Because I love you.' he thought. He said nothing.  
  
Tachiko glared at the blond boy in disbelieving exasperation. He had just less than half an hour ago confessed his love for this same 'Taichi', to her no less! It was more idiocy than she would allow. Granted, she was not in the throes of a passionate unrequited (?) love, but she decided to push the envelope a little.  
  
Nudging her counterpart none to gently, she proceeded prod the boys with words, "Go to him. He's been waiting for you. He needs you to take him home." Broken from his near hypnotic focus on Yamato, Taichi regarded her with grateful amazement.  
  
"You're right, what was I thinking?" he asked her, before sauntering over to Yamato and taking his hand. "I'm not afraid of anything." he recited, mostly to himself. Positioning them in front of the computer, he turned back to thank her one last time. "Anyone ever tell you you're a genius babe? And a knockout to boot." he winked at her amiably. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Yamato himself came back to attention enough to echo this. "Yes, thank you so much Tachiko. You've helped me a lot."  
  
Grinning in response, she replied, "Just don't let my good advice go to waste mister." She mimicked Taichi's wink. "Wouldn't want that handsome friend of yours going to all this trouble for nothing."  
  
Blushing pink, Yamato allowed her the jibe, and answered sincerely, "I promise you I won't. Really, thank you, and it was great to meet you. You're a great friend. And take some of your own advice to heart. I'm sure the right one is waiting just around the bend." In a final gesture of parting, he raised her hand to mouth, brushing it gently with his lips. "Farewell, and good luck." He did not notice Taichi go red behind him.  
  
Taichi, his throat strangely dry, yanked Yamato's other hand, which he had yet to release in haste. He heard his own voice crack slightly as he barked, "OK time to go, digiport open!" Before either could move again, the computer monitor beamed a light, engulfing the two boys, and sending them into the varying data stream, out of this universe for good.  
  
Tachiko and Takeru stood for a time in the aftermath, until Takeru, who had spent most of the strange encounter silent and puzzled, demanded, "You are going to explain this to me."  
  
"What's to explain? We told you everything. That wasn't your brother, it was an altraverse Yamato, who also happens to be gay. That other guy was his boyfriend Taichi, who I'm pretty sure equates to me in their world."  
  
"You call that an explanation?"  
  
"I'll clear it up for you if you promise me something."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"Introduce me to your brother this weekend."  
  
"Um, didn't you say he was gay?"  
  
"Hey, I think it's worth a try. Apparently I'm his type."  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
***  
  
It was surreal, like an out of body experience. Yamato knew they were data, but within the stream, it was almost like their physical experience was being magnified.  
  
Floating along two parallel beams of light, one pink, one green, they drifted towards their unseen home world, dragging backwards in twists and turns that seemed so easy to be lost in, occasionally buffeted by gusts of what felt like wind, hanging on for dear life.  
  
And through it all, Taichi never let go of his hand. Yamato thought back to so many years ago, when he had joined Taichi to battle Diablomon within the net. He could feel Taichi's heart. Or maybe it was his own, pulsing quickly in panic, in joy.  
  
It was a swim. It was a dream. The dual haze of two minds in conjunction with the extremely visceral reality of their surroundings, the touches, the smells, the visions, all leaping at them, imprinting vividly, was like reliving the moments when their consciousness had merged, when their heart had become one. And this again, was what Yamato craved more than anything.  
  
'It reminds me of...' he caught a wisp of his partner's thoughts. Looking sharply back at Yamato, it seemed that Taichi had sensed the intrusion.  
  
'You can hear me?'  
  
'Yes, I can.' Yamato could feel Taichi's shock at the statement, and even more mysteriously, a touch of anxiety, yet his answer resounded to both them.  
  
'Good. I can feel you too.'  
  
Yamato once again found himself amazed by how simply Taichi could comfort him, and envied his frankness.  
  
'What? I didn't quite catch that Yama. It was like you almost said something to me, then stopped...'  
  
Clamping down on his fancy, Yamato knew a slip in that department might only cause grief and confusion at the moment. He would tell Taichi when this was over.  
  
'I just wanted to know how you found me.'  
  
'Oh.' Had he just felt Taichi's disappointment? 'Just, when we couldn't find you, me and Sora called like the whole gang and tracked you down through the computer. We used Takeru's DNA through the digivice to get a lock on your location.'  
  
'So, what did you and Sora decide anyway?' he filtered through, trying to hide traces of bitterness.  
  
'What?!' Yamato nearly reeled in the backlash of shock sent at him. Still he knew, since he'd started things, he would have to push on. There really was no hiding anything from Taichi here. 'I saw you two talking before. I heard you confess. I,' raw emotion began over bleeding his thoughts here, and he had to regroup himself to continue. 'I want you to be happy...'  
  
'You knew then? Happy? Do you know how happy I at just the fact that you know how much I love you! It's stupid, I know, but I was so scared to tell you. God, even if I don't mean anything to you, it's almost enough that you know, and... you don't hate me... Yamato...!'  
  
Taichi's spectral body moved to embrace him, enveloping and tangling together their spirits, and there was no flesh, but as he was alive, Yamato had never felt anything like it! It was not a touch, but a rush. In that instant everything was Taichi, the world distilled in a single stunning blow.  
  
Things began to turn and fade, reality spinning and compressing, pushing them back into the realm of man. They were flying and falling and through it all, Taichi held him, and he felt complete.  
  
***  
  
This time, it was he who landed in Taichi's arms.   
  
Here, everything was perfect. Yamato had never felt happier in his entire life, and could not imagine any happiness beyond this.  
  
"I love you." Taichi repeated longingly sweet into his ear. Yama felt even happier already, never more glad to be proven wrong.  
  
His heart felt fit to burst. Lying cradled in Taichi's embrace, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy. Indulging for a moment, resting his head against his beloved's chest. He could feel the rumble vibration as Taichi spoke.  
  
"Never leave me again. I need you Yamato. You're the only one I dream of, and next to you, I burn with life. Without you, I have no balance, Yamato, without you, I'm not whole. I love you. I never want to let you go. I never want to spend one day away from you. I want us to be together. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish. I could never wish you any pain, but I need you to know, exactly how I feel." Yamato felt the shudder of fear running through Taichi beneath him.  
  
Slowly, Yamato drew himself over his partner, so he could look down into the boy's face. Gently he reached out, cupping Taichi's chin in his hand, dropping his gaze to meet directly with Taichi's eyes. Struggling with clarity and emotion, Yamato felt his eyes tearing up, water seeping thinly from their corners, carving lines across his cheeks before dropping soundlessly onto Taichi's face below.  
  
"You're wonderful Taichi. And I've loved you for a long time." Closing his eyes fully, he let more tears drop until he could hold back no longer, grasping Taichi to him tightly. He breathed in Taichi's scent deeply, melting into his love's arms as they clasped around him, pressing their lips together in sweet harmony, their hearts finally in perfect accord.  
  
They were oblivious as around them, the other children hurried to make privacy. Jyou and Koushirou left hand in hand ready to return to their quiet evening together. Sora helped usher the tired younger generation out, contemplating placing a long call to a certain someone across the ocean. After her exertion maintaining cross-dimensional links, Hikari didn't mind when Miyako insisted on walking her home. Meanwhile, Iori offered to treat Takeru to some ice cream to help him regain his strength, and perhaps find Ken or Daisuke to hang out with, though they would likely come as a pair. To all this, Yamato and Taichi paid no heed, thoroughly enchanted in their own wonderland.  
  
***  
  
A/N: just in time for V-day, a lovely piece of sap. well, it was fun anyway, if a bit heavy handed. i gave in to the mush, i couldn't help myself. Wow, this is the first i've ever finished (and might be the only one...) Yay for taito fluff! anyway, i know this last chap was particularly bad, but tai and yama just deserve a cutesy ending... i actually named this fic after clamp's miyuki-chan in wonderland (not alice, go figure, wait, no, i'm just an anime obsessed moron...) but most of the allusion credit for this one should go to koko wa greenwood! for suka-chan (i couldn't resist!) and the idea of a sex changed universe. ha, michiru and shinobu, ha! anyway, here's lookin' at you kid. thanks for your support 


End file.
